Swanson Life
by noellestarr
Summary: Random episodes about well, the Swanson family. It jumps around to various points in their lives together. But Beca and Jesse plus three kids? Well that's a crazy thing in itself.
1. Episode 1

**Hey everyone! I saw Pitch Perfect at the theatre and fell in love with it. And just a tad bit in love with Skylar Astin's vocals. Okay, so maybe not a little (: This is the start of a series of episodes about the life of the Swanson family. They will sometimes be short, and sometimes long. They will also jump around to different time periods. I will try to make it clear at what point in life they're at so it's not confusing. You will also get to know the members of the family more as you go along. I will try to develop their characters so they aren't flat. **

**So on that note: Read, review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect... if I did... Jesse would end up with me, not Beca. Just kidding (: But seriously...**

* * *

**Episode 1: What We Do in the Car**

* * *

"I'm done."

"Beca, come on. Let's not speak for the future aca-"

"I swear to god, Jesse. If you say aca-children, I will punch you."

"Wow, your hormones are going crazy."

The two boys in the backseat rolled their eyes as they listened to their parents bicker. As far as they were concerned, they weren't the kids here.

"Josh, does your mother have crazy hormones?" Jesse decided to pull his older son of eight into the argument.

"I'm going to choose not to answer that." Josh mumbled and proceeded to stare out the window. He had spiky brown hair and his father's deep brown eyes that always got a sparkle in them when he got excited about something.

"Aiden?" Jesse turned to his other son hopefully.

"Well, hormones are normal when you're pregnant so..." He trailed off nervously, brushing his darker hair out of his intelligent eyes.

"You didn't answer the question!" Jesse complained.

"Yeah, just dorked up the conversation." Josh snickered and Aiden elbowed him angrily.

"Knock it off you two. When this baby _finally_ gets out of my system, you two are helping. Big time." Beca informed her sons.

"You want us to help you give birth?!" Josh exclaimed disgustedly.

"No! Around the house. Do your chores. Because somehow your father always ends up doing them all." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I could seriously use some help, guys." Jesse whirled around from the driver's seat and gave them a look.

Josh huffed and Aiden shrugged.

"OH MY GOSH! BEC, HONEY LOOK!" Jesse exclaimed rather loudly to his wife.

"What is it, Jesse?" Beca deadpanned as her husband gestured dramatically to a poster board.

"They're showing a special one-night viewing of The Breakfast Club at our AMC!" He bounced up and down in the driver's seat excitedly.

Josh and Aiden rolled their eyes in the backseat. They had only heard the story of how their parents got together about a million times.

"Really?" Beca's eyes lit up at her husband. The kids knew that their parents bickered a lot, and to others it might seem like they had problems. But that's just how their parents were, and in the end, they loved each other more than life. And that's what their kids loved about them.

"Won't you, come see about me." Josh started to sing casually in the backseat. Just like his father, he took every opportunity he got to bust out his killer set of pipes. For an eight year old, he was pretty accomplished.

"I'll be alone," Aiden joined in, not as pitch perfect as his brother, but still pretty clear, "Dancing, you know it baby."

"Tell me, your troubles and doubts. Giving me everything inside and out." Their parents harmonized in the front seat, as beautiful as always.

And that's when things got messy.

"DON'T YOU, FORGET ABOUT ME!" The whole family screamed on the top of their lungs, earning a few stares from adjacent cars.

Jesse rolled down the windows and imitated a fist pump, turning the confused stares to concerned ones. Beca was giggling, yes giggling, at her ridiculous, but also extraordinary husband and her sons that she loved dearly. And then of course she had a hand on her stomach, stroking her unborn child. She could only hope it was a girl, a little Bella. Josh started doing some sort of chicken dance move, causing Aiden to snicker uncontrollably. Even if the two brothers, only one year apart, didn't get along some of the time, they were still Swansons. And let me tell you, Swanson life was well... always interesting to say the least. But even though some members of the family wouldn't admit it, it was inevitably amazing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I will update when I can (:**


	2. Episode 2

**Hey people! Thanks soooo much for all your follows, favorites, and reviews. I was blown away by the response I got! I mean 34 followers? What?! So thanks again(: You guys rock! I hope you enjoy chapter two! Feel free to send some feedback my way(: The more response I get, the more I'll update. It also depends on my schedule. The updates will probably average of around once a week. Once again, thanks for the support! **

**I still don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did, Skylar Astin would have sung more. Maybe a duet with Anna. I guess we'll never know...**

* * *

**Episode 2: What We Do at the Doctor's Office**

* * *

Madi Swanson was not a scaredy cat. In fact, she wasn't scared of _almost_ anything. But that "anything" did not include trips to the doctor's office.

"Stop fidgeting, Mads." Her sixteen-year-old brother hissed in her direction. She huffed and blew a stray hair out of her face. Her brown princess curls were uncontrollable, especially in the humidity of summer. She felt as though her hair was suffocating her face.

"How much longer, Joshy?" She asked quietly.

"Don't call me that." He muttered grudgingly.

"You love it." Madi smiled her infamous adorkable grin that resembled her father's so well.

Josh cracked a smile though. "Depends on the day. Look, I'm sorry Mads. But I was supposed to hang out with Rachael today-"

"I know, I know. The girl your currently," She air quoted, "Pursuing."

He rolled his eyes. "She's different, Mads. I actually really like this girl."

"That's what you said about Cindy, Pamela, Beth, Kelly, Lauren-"

"Look, I get it okay? I'm not a sucker for commitment. But I'm serious this time." He assured her with confidence.

"Tell that to Dad." She smirked and Josh frowned. He knew his dad hated it whenever he got a new girlfriend, then dumped her in less then a week. Josh knows it hurts them, he's aware after his dad's many "inspiring man talks". (His words not Josh's) But it's not his fault commitment scares him. But he seriously feels something for Rachael. She was particularly beautiful with her wavy auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. Not to mention she was the star in the highest high school choir that they both were members of. Their director had the two do a lot of duets, and it gave Josh butterflies. She was that good.

"Madison Swanson?" The receptionist called, and Josh stood up and offered up his hand encouragingly. Madi stared at it for a couple seconds, slightly shaking. "Come on, Mads. Mom and Dad sent me with you for a reason." He grinned. Madi echoed it, and slowly took his hand in return. He threw his arm around his petite eight-year-old sister, and in that moment they were just happy for each other.

That is, until Dr. Johnson brought out the giant needle. Okay so maybe it wasn't _giant_, but to Madi, it was the biggest pointy thing she had ever seen, besides Aiden's pet wasp.

"Ah! It looks like Buddy!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh. It does." Josh snickered and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Relax. You like Buddy don't you?"

"I guess. Expect for that time-" She started when her brother shushed her.

"We don't speak of," He coughed, "The bug in the pants incident." He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle at the memory.

One day Aiden brought home a wasp in a little carrier cage for an extra-curricular science project. Yes, extra-curricular. The dude was smart. Anyway, he laid it in the living room, and it just about scared their mother half to death.

"What is that _thing_?" She hissed, picking up a picture frame from their family cruise to Switzerland and pointing it towards the thing in self-defense.

"It's a yellow jacket. And its name is Buddy." Aiden said simply, and slowly plucked the picture frame out of Beca's hands and set it on the table.

"Aca-scuse me?" Beca asked with a funny look on her face.

"Ha, haven't heard that in awhile!" Jesse announced coming into the living room. "Hey, Million Dollar Baby." He set his briefcase down and pecked his wife on the cheek. "And hello there my intellectual son of whom I have no idea what you're talking about most of the time!" He ruffled Aiden's hair. "And hello... Bee? Why is there a bee in a cage?"

"A wasp. Or yellow jacket if you prefer present day slang." Aiden corrected his father slowly.

"Oh. So why is there a bee in a cage?" He asked again dumbly.

Aiden resisted the urge to smack his forehead, when his brother entered the room. "Hello. Swansons meet Carmen. Carmen meet Swansons." Josh whirled in a petite girl with long blonde hair. "Bye Swansons!" He muttered quickly before going to turn around.

"Not so fast, sport." Jesse said matter-of-factly and Beca nodded in agreement. "I'm Mrs. Swanson. Josh's mom." Beca stuck out her hand and Carmen hesitantly shook it. "But you can call me Beca." She smirked.

"Oh my gosh, you're Beca Swanson! I love your music. Like I literally love everything you produce. All of the artists you train, it's just, you're amazing!" She settled and Beca blushed a little. "Thanks. I like this one, Joshy." She punched his shoulder in that mom-like way.

"Don't call me that, mother!" He hissed and little Madi giggled from the corner of the room, playing with Jesse's fingers as he sat down next to her and kissed her head.

As Josh and their mom started to get into a little dispute, Aiden took this as a golden opportunity to get back at his brother for replacing his friendship with various "girlfriends". He waited until Josh backed up right in front of the little cage, and then he slowly released the hatch.

Let's just say this was Josh's first time sobbing hysterically in a long time, and Carmen's last time visiting the Swanson household.

"All done!" The doctor snapped Madi out of her thoughts and Josh shot her an encouraging grin. "Now was that too hard?"

Madi shrugged, "I just thought of Buddy. And how I was glad I wasn't you a couple years ago."

"Technically," Josh groaned, "It's Buddy number sixty nine. All the others died horrible deaths."

"Did they now?"

"Yup. Accidental or homicidal, experts aren't sure."

The two siblings burst out laughing, and the doctor smiled at the pair. He was sure it wasn't like this very often.

"Feeling blue moon ice cream, Ms. Madi?" Josh offered his arm.

"More than you know!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think (: By the way, my current obsession (cause I feel like sharing) is Skylar's part in the Since You Been Gone cd version. I will literally replay his verse over and over again. It's kind of a problem. It's also kind of my ringtone. Especially when he goes, "I even fell for that stupid love song." I mean, OMG. Please let me know that I'm not the only one with the obsession. PLEASE.**

**Question: Who's your favorite kid so far? (I'm sure it will change along the way!)**

**Please review!**


	3. Episode 3

**Hey everyone! You all are seriously awesome. I received so many reviews, favorites, and even more followers! I was not expecting this story to get this much of a reaction, so I'm seriously grateful for that. I'm also glad that I'm not the only one with my little obsession (: I went over to my friend's house yesterday, so I of course brought along the movie. We had both already seen it like a gazillion times, so we just mouthed the lines to each other. My friend is so ridiculous that every time Jesse appeared on the screen, she would pause the movie, (and it always ended up on him making an awkward face because that's how movie pausing goes) and then she would walk up to it and like pet the screen. Well, that's my friends for you. Anyways, I'll start now. Sorry for my babbling!**

**Sadly, this episode has no kids in it :( Sigh… but I wanted to do one with just Beca and Jesse. So enjoy! **

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did all the "Meanwhile" bonus features would be in the movie.**

* * *

**Episode 3: What We Do After We Get Married**

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Jesse smiled, stroking Beca's cheek.

"And you're a dork." She grinned, leaning into his touch.

"Please," He scoffed, "I _so_ turn you on."

"Of course." Beca joked, "Especially when you make _that_ face." Jesse grinned, "That's my seduction face."

"Oh?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Consider yourself," He turned his head to the side then snapped it back towards her, "Seduced."

Beca laughed and planted kisses all over his face. "I love you so much." She pecked his nose.

"How did we get here?" She added quietly, leaning back against Jesse's chest. The fireplace was burning, and the cackle blending with the aroma of hot chocolate had a wintery feeling to it.

"It was inevitable." Jesse whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I was asking for the real answer, Jesse. Not any of your drunk fortune-telling mumbo jumbo." She replied, causing Jesse to stifle a laugh.

"Through love and trust, I guess." He said simply, placing a loving kiss on her neck.

"That was also cheesy, Mr. Swanson."

"Well, it's true, Mrs. Swanson."

"Still not used to the new name." Beca grimaced, and Jesse frowned a little. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." She turned her head to look up into her newfound husband's wistful eyes. They kissed slowly, taking in the feels of winter and of course each other. How they fit together, Beca would never understand, but it worked. They made it work because they loved each other.

Beca slowly pulled away and Jesse frowned a little. "Hold on, I have to pee. I'll return shortly!" Beca laughed at her husband's pout and stood up carefully in her massive and not to mention heavy wedding dress.

She picked up the end of her dress and hurried to the restroom in their fair-sized apartment, and shut the door carefully. She tenaciously pulled the countless bobby pins out of her hair, and placed them on the sink in a fashion.

Beca Mitchell, excuse you, Beca Swanson, had just married. Married. When was that ever a part of the plan for this firecracker? Not to mention her and her husband were complete polar opposites.

He loved to smile, she settled for a grimace. He loved movies, she hated movies. (Except for The Breakfast Club of course). His facial expression of choice was a silly grin, and hers was a mischievous smirk. He was always singing, she only sang when she had to. He thought German wasn't fun, when in reality it kind of was. He believed life was a movie, and that endings were the best part. She believed that life was a choice, and that the beginnings were the best part. Not that she liked comparing her life to a movie.

Point being, her and Jesse were nothing alike. But then again, maybe they were.

He loved to move people through music, and so did she. He always was his happiest when they were together, as was she. They both loved juice pouches. And The Breakfast Club. And Riff Offs. And kissing each other. And Barden. And sometimes even bickering.

So then again, maybe they weren't all that different.

So when Beca slowly opened one of the bathroom counter drawers and pulled out a pregnancy test with a little pink plus sign on it, she wasn't scared. She wasn't worried. Because Jesse would always be there for her and no child would change that. Imagining her beau playing with their unborn child was a regular occurrence for Beca. She had only known of this new piece of info for about a week, and didn't want to bombard him with the news because of the wedding and everything.

But she figured now was the time to tell him. There never really is a great time to tell someone that kind of thing, you just have to do it. And that's exactly what she did.

She took one look at herself in the mirror, grabbed the test, and made her way back to Jesse. He was sitting on the couch looking a little nervous. "What's wrong, Jess?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing, just thinking." His concerned look quickly formed into a smile as he patted the seat next to him. Beca walked over and positioned her head in the crook of his neck. "No you're not. Just tell me."

He sighed and looked her in the eye, "I'm worried about you. You've been throwing up countless times recently and you're always going to the bathroom. I'm beginning to think you have some sort of bladder problem. And you refuse to see a doctor-"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, but Jesse didn't seem to notice, because apparently he was in the zone.

"-because your stubborn and I don't understand why. Sometimes I wish you would just let me help you because I _really_ care about you, Bec. I heard about this really dangerous bacteria at work-"

"We're going to have a baby." She tried again, but to no prevail.

"-and I really hope that you don't have it because it sounds absolutely horrible. I just wish you would let me take you to the doctor. I promise if you let me we can-"

She frowned as he continued to ramble. "Aca-children are on the way!" She exclaimed loudly.

"-do whatever you want for a week. And I'll stop dropping popcorn everywhere! I promise! I swear on my special edition movie collection. Since we're married now we're going to have to start making compromises. I read in this book-"

"I'm not Beca. I'm an alien clone. I will self-destruct in twenty seconds and blow up the entirety of this city you humanoids call LA."

"-that in order to have a strong, healthy marriage, you have to make compromises. And I'm willing to do that, Bec! You just have to let me in-"

"Fine by me." Beca almost growled as she yanked Jesse to her and started to kiss him hungrily. One of the things she loved about Jesse was that every time she kissed him it felt like the first. On the other hand, one thing she couldn't stand about him was the fact that drastic measures had to be taken to shut him up.

She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his as they both panted heavily. "You amaze me more every day, Beca Mitchell." A smile grew on his flushed face.

"You mean Beca Swanson." She corrected and the grin on his face grew impossibly wide. "I'll never get tired of that."

"Want another surprise?" She asked him.

"Always." He smirked back.

She whipped out the pregnancy test and put it in his open hands. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking up at her. He was glowing. She had seen Jesse overjoyed, beyond happy, ecstatic, and loving. But never had she seen his eyes glow as much as they did in that moment.

"I love you, Million Dollar Baby." He got out so fast it could have been a tongue twister, and then he kissed her again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Keep on being aca-awesome!**


	4. Episode 4

**Hey everyone! Here's the next one for you. Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did it would be made into a TV series. **

* * *

**Episode 4: What We Do at the Water Park**

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking through the crowded water park, Beca finally found the perfect table. It was in a place where she could see what her kids were doing at all times. It's not like she was overprotective or anything but...

"Mom?" Josh groaned, "Did you finally pick a table?"

Beca examined it for a while, "Yeah. Go ahead guys."

The family of five plopped their stuff down. Well, mostly Jesse plopped stuff. But both Josh and Aiden thought differently.

"Jesus, that was heavy." Josh remarked as he set the lone beach bag down.

"You're impossible." Jesse almost seethed as he put down three beach bags, one umbrella, a cooler, and his and Beca's sunglasses.

Beca let out a laugh as the boys of the family continued to glare menacingly at each other. (At least they thought they looked menacing). She sat herself in a lawn chair and pulled Madi onto her lap as she giggled.

The two boys stood awkwardly around their swim trunks. "What are you waiting for? Go! Be free!" Beca shooed them off, and they practically bolted towards the huge array of slides and activities.

"Do you want to take Madi?" She asked Jesse, who was still resting from the load. "Seriously? Josh plays like... Fifty sports. But he still wouldn't help me carry _anything_. Really? I mean, I can understand Aiden, that kid couldn't knock a door down if his life depended on it but-"

"Daddy! Come on." Madi crawled off her mom's lap and slipped her hand in Jesse's. Beca raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Alright, alright. I'm going. What do you want to do first, Mads?" His voice faded into the distance as the two made their way towards the kiddie area.

Beca smiled and opened up her laptop. She knew she was on vacation and probably shouldn't be working, but she couldn't help it. She loved her job.

* * *

After an hour or two the family rejoined at the table, and Beca passed out sandwiches for lunch. "Hey, Aiden. Check out that hot babe!" Josh whispered loudly to his brother, who rolled his eyes in return. "There's no hope for you. I can see by the way she angles her hand on her hip and the way she styles her hair that she wouldn't be a very easy catch. According to my advanced psychology teacher, you can tell someone's personality quirks by-" Josh cut him off with a fake yawn.

"And what good is this useless brainiac info going to do for me?" He asked.

"Well, it would make it easier to tell who would be the easiest to flirt with to get a physical response."

"Are you saying you could get a girl before me?" Josh pondered inquisitively.

"I'm not challenging you." Aiden replied in monotone.

"But you're implying a challenge. You're on!" Josh said excitedly.

A silence overcame the table. Jesse started to smirk, and Beca realized what was about to happen. "God no, Jess-"

"I bet you one hundred dollars you couldn't get a girl to give you her number." Jesse said proudly.

"Are we that unattractive?" Aiden frowned.

"Heck no!" Jesse grinned cheekily. "You inherited the Swanson good looks."

Beca choked on her juice box and Jesse patted her back affectionately. "You okay there, Million Dollar Baby?"

"You're insane." Beca managed to get out before coughing again.

Jesse grimaced and the kids laughed. "If they got anything from you, especially you Joshy, it's your huge ass ego." Beca joked and Jesse rolled his eyes. Josh laughed harder until he realized what she said. "Wait, what? And how many times do I have to tell you people not to call me that?!"

"Bad word!" Madi chirped and Beca kissed her hair apologetically.

"So we on, shortstop?" Jesse raised his eyebrow curiously at Josh.

"I thought that was my nickname!" Beca pouted. Jesse winked suggestively and she giggled.

"Ew." Aiden grimaced, but no one else seemed to pick up on the meaning behind their parent's flirtatious exchange.

"Well, I'm short too, mom. Thanks a lot for that by the way." Josh deadpanned and Beca smiled in return.

"And of course, daddy." He sneered. "We are _so_ on."

"Wait, we?" Aiden asked nervously.

"Definitely, bro. Come with me and let me teach you the art of seduction." He smirked confidently and threw his arm around Aiden, leading him away from the table.

"This is going to be hilarious." Jesse grinned and popped a piece of popcorn from the plastic bag into his mouth.

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Beca shrugged, "Somehow you got me. Your annoying persistence is in their blood."

"Har, har." Jesse stuck his tongue out at her, and she pulled him in for a quick kiss. "But I love you. So that persistence must be pretty special." She smiled and he echoed it. They both looked at Madi who was covering her eyes in embarrassment. "Gross!" She giggled and her parents laughed along with her.

The boys returned to their table five minutes before the park closed with matching poker faces. "So," Jesse asked, "How did it go?"

Josh rolled his eyes and plopped down on a chair. "No such luck, huh?" Jesse laughed.

"Actually," Aiden piped up, "He did ask, but the three girls he asked didn't have cell phones."

"That's too bad." Jesse smirked as Josh laid his head in his hands. "My game has failed me. This only means one thing. I must have no game." He whined and Jesse patted him on the back. "You'll get'm next time, sport."

Suddenly, Aiden whipped something out of his swim trunk pocket and placed it in front of Jesse. "What's this?"

"Lizzy's number." He said simply and started to pack up stuff casually.

"You actually did it?" Jesse's face contorted strangely. "Yeah." He shrugged.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Text her!" Jesse instructed his son excitedly.

"Nah, she wasn't my type. Too blonde and too high of a ponytail. I just did it to get the money I need to build that model rocket." He stuck out his hand expectantly and Jesse stared at him, dumbfounded.

Beca laughed and hugged Madi to her chest tightly. "Do me a favor, okay? Never take a bet from your daddy. And stay my little girl forever."

"I will, mommy." She replied and smiled Jesse's infamous toothy grin.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for an episode, review and let me know. The title would have to be "What We Do…etc". I might just use it! I'm always looking for new ideas. **

**Until next time… Make good choices (:**


	5. Episode 5

**Hey everyone! I can't believe I updated so early. Well, here you go, and enjoy. This one's on the longer side…so…yeah. I was trying to figure out what to give up for Lent that would be good… and my friend was like how about giving up listening to the Pitch Perfect album and or watching the movie? And I was like HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. My life…**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Jesse's beautiful face.**

* * *

**Episode 5: What We Do During Heartfelt Talks**

* * *

The sobbing could be heard around the world. Okay, so maybe not around the _world_, but all throughout the house, everyone was about to scream. Beca and Jesse spoke in hushed whispers.

"Go talk to her, Jesse. Before my ear drums burst."

"I can't! You want me to talk to her about sex and boys? No thank you!"

"But she loves you more!"

"That's not true."

"Well, she likes hanging out with you better."

"Whatever you say. But this is not a dad subject. This is a mom subject. Suck it up and go talk to the girl."

Beca grumbled something about dorks that have no outlet and headed for the stairs. Jesse was smiling behind her, because she was finally sharing a girl on girl talk with their daughter. And he for one thought it was adorable.

Beca softly knocked on the door to Madi's bedroom, and took a cautious step back. She wasn't very good at this whole comforting thing. But she might as well give it a shot, if it would mean something to her daughter.

"Madi?" She peered her head in the room.

The room was a mess. Pictures were torn off the walls, one of her high school acapella trophies shattered, and she had her head buried in a huge pillow. Not to mention there were used tissues tossed all over the place.

"Mads?" She asked again, walking slowly towards the slumped figure.

"Go away." Her daughter grumbled into the pillow.

"Talk to me." Beca said simply, sitting gingerly down on the bed next to her.

"Why didn't you send dad? I assumed you would. This isn't exactly your type of _thing_." She practically spat, and Beca had to take a deep breath to keep from getting angry.

"It isn't. But I love you, Madi. I want you to know that I'll always-"

"Don't give me any of that lovey-dovey shit. Happy endings only come true in dad's stupid movies. Why does love have to hurt this much?" She sobbed harder and fell onto Beca, who awkwardly wrapped her arms around her.

"What can I do?" Beca whispered after the girl calmed down a little.

"Tell me a story. With a happy ending." Madi gulped quietly.

"I thought you hated that 'lovey-dovey shit'?" Beca raised an eyebrow and looked into her daughter's deep blue eyes that resembled her own.

Madi sighed, "I can't lie for long... You know I love movies." She buried her head in Beca's lap in embarrassment.

Beca chuckled and thought of something she could tell her. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. "Alright, I'm going to tell you the story of a grinch named Beca, and how she got a heart."

"Mom, I've already heard that story a thousand times. Tell me... Tell me what happened after the kiss." Madi pondered and wiped a stray tear off her face.

"After the kiss?" Beca scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know. After the whole, "Endings are the best part! You're such a weirdo!" She imitated them spot on and Beca let out a laugh.

"That was pretty good! But I think the snogging noises were unnecessary." Beca smirked.

"But seriously. You always stop the story after the kiss! I want to know what happened afterwards!" She pleaded with her mom.

"Alright, I guess. But don't interrupt me!" She instructed and Madi complied, placing her head on Beca's lap while she stroked her hair. Times like these were rare, especially for a fifteen-year-old.

_.._

_I hugged Aubrey and laughed. This was all so crazy. We had just performed at the ICCA's, kicked some serious ass, and I would be lying if I told anyone it wasn't the greatest day of my life._

_I practically ran off the stage, gripping the handrail so I wouldn't fall. I could barely contain myself. Practically a whole year of restraining myself from opening up to Jesse, and I had finally taken the plunge. I could only hope that he felt the same way. I sprinted up the aisle and walked down to where he stood, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Told you," He sang mockingly, "Endings are the best part."_

_Oh, screw it all. "You're such a weirdo." I mumbled and pulled him to me. It went on forever, me kissing him. Then after the initial shock, he immediately started to kiss back. I couldn't help but grin at how this was finally happening. It guess it was inevitable._

_"Beca," Jesse got out between kisses, resulting in me kissing him harder. It's a good thing the competition was taking an intermission after our performance. "Bec," He tried again, pulling away a little. "Be-CAW!" He yelped, and I finally let go of him to catch my breath. Damn, I had to admit that weirdo was a good kisser, even though I would never admit it. And even if he was trying to resist towards the end..._

_"What?" I rolled my eyes and leaned my forehead against his, "Can't you see I'm busy getting treble-boned?"_

_He let out a laugh and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back a little. "What are you thinking?" He asked, completely poker faced._

_"What do you mean what am I-" I stopped when I realized he was serious. I took a deep, slightly nervous breath and climbed over the row of seats with his help, so I could sit down next to him. "I'm thinking about how much of an idiot I was." I said simply, but by the look on his face, I could tell he wanted more. "Oh?"_

_"Yeah." I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his, "I really am sorry, Jesse. And I wanted to answer your question."_

_"What question?" A wave of confusion flashed over his adorable features. It's funny how I went from thinking his expressions were cheesy and annoying, to utterly and completely fascinating._

_"You asked why I push the people that care about me away." I stated and he nodded, prodding me on. "And I thought about it, and I realized something. It's not that I want to push them away, it's that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that the people I care about are going to push me away. So I do the exact thing that I'm afraid of." I revealed slowly, and he squeezed my hand in reply._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Bec. I'm all yours." He grinned cheekily and gave me a short but loving peck on the cheek._

_Now that the serious part of the conversation is out of the way, I return to my snarky sarcastic self. "Oh, crap." I muttered._

_"What?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm an aca-girl," I started, "And I'm an aca-boy," Jesse continued looking ecstatic. "And we're going to have aca-children." I finished grudgingly. "It's inevitable." Jesse shrugged pulling me in so I'm leaning my head on his shoulder._

..

"And that's where I come in!" Madi interrupted, grinning like an idiot.

"What did I say?" Beca warned.

"Sorry."

_.._

_"Well this worries me." I stated, looking up into his big brown eyes. "And why would that be?" He asked playfully. "You were right about one thing, I am draping myself all over you." I gestured to our intertwined everything and he laughed. "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." I confirmed. "And it was pretty fun." I admitted, and he chuckled and kissed my hair._

_"Will you let me take you out on a date?" He asked sweetly, smiling widely. "Well, we kind of already skipped those steps... I mean we're already at first base, and I didn't even pick up a ball or a helmet." I explained thoughtfully._

_"Are you trying to ask me something, Million Dollar Baby?" He joked._

_"I think it would fit the stereotypical movie ending of boy gets girl better if you asked me." I smirked._

_He rolled his eyes, something he must have picked up from me. "Beca Mitchell, aka Be-CAW, aka my aca-girl, aka Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby, aka Million Dollar Baby not referencing a specific actress, aka-"_

_"Just get to the point, Jess." I cut in, but playfully of course._

_"Will you do me the upmost honor, of becoming my lawfully wedded girlfriend?" He turned on the puppy dog face, searching my eyes for any trace of rebuttal._

_"I would love to fulfill the honor." I air quoted and pulled his chin in for another kiss._

_"Wow, not a single sarcastic remark. I'm impressed." He smiled genuinely after we pulled back._

_"Me too." I replied, poking his nose teasingly. "But I guess your juice pouches and Breakfast Club movications had quite the influence on me."_

_"Speaking of The Breakfast Club," He pondered, smirking._

_"I knew this was coming." I rolled my eyes._

_"You watched it? And liked it? And if I know you at all I would know that you must have missed me so terribly that you came across The Breakfast Club soundtrack at the radio station and decided to watch the movie. Then, you cried at the ending and couldn't stop sobbing because you missed your aca-boy so much and your lovesick self wanted nothing more than to hold him and love him. And after that you convinced the Bellas to help you win back the love of your life by assisting to serenade him in front of the entire acapella population." He finished his story with a prideful grin._

_"And it obviously worked." I replied with a sarcastic smirk, and punched his arm lightly._

..

"You actually fell for this guy? He's such a dork." Madi laughed and gave her mom a look.

"I wouldn't make any snarky comments there, missy. Unless you wish to be inexistent." Beca raised an eyebrow, "And besides, you might think that the 'bad boys' are the sexiest but in reality, sometimes the dorks are the best ones." She explained wistfully, and Madi nodded for her to continue the story.

_.._

_The Bellas started to file in behind us and they all shot me knowing glances. "Where are the rest of the Trebles?" I asked in confusion, gesturing to the empty seats in his row._

_"They went to get snacks...or something. I wanted to see you." Jesse smiled cheerily, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that statement._

_"Wow, you chose me over snack food. I'm flattered." I remarked, and leaned in to kiss him again, because I just couldn't help myself. The kid was so frustratingly adorable._

_"Ahem." I heard a voice behind us and we sprung apart. "I hate to interrupt, but the next group is starting... So..." Aubrey deadpanned._

_"Well I guess that's my cue. See you later, boyfriend." I mocked and pecked him on the cheek. He looked over the moon._

_I climbed up a row and took a seat in between Aubrey and Amy. I sat with my hands folded and tried to stare ahead, but I could feel all eyes on me as I watched the Trebles file in with various snack foods._

_I turned to Aubrey expecting to find a smug grin but instead she was glowing. "Uh, I know there's an oath and all, but-"_

_"Technically," She started in her typical know it all voice, "I no longer have the pitch pipe. So I can't enforce who you can and can not snog." She smirked._

_"Thanks." We shared a smile._

_The performances droned on and on. I swear it was the longest hour of my life. Amy wouldn't stop making awkward comments about me and Jesse's sex life. Even though we had none. Aubrey wouldn't stop whispering critiques of the other group's performances in my ear. Even though we basically already won. Jesse wouldn't stop being adorable, especially when he would turn his head around slowly and shoot me a wink. Even though he knows public displays of affection make me turn beet red. And then Chloe wouldn't stop making ridiculous facial expressions at me. I have no idea what that was about..._

..

"I do. Aunt Chloe's a strange one." Madi interrupted again. Beca glared at her and she immediately shut her mouth.

_.._

_When it finally came time for awards, I was exhausted. And I didn't even move a muscle. Aubrey made us join hands as we waited for them to announce the winners. It was really awkward because Fat Amy's hands were sweating like crazy and Aubrey had an insane death grip._

_"In third place... We have the Charleston Vocaholics!" Everyone clapped politely, even Aubrey. I knew we were going to win though. But even then... I was insanely nervous._

_"And the runner up for ICCA champion of the year is... the Barden Treblemakers!"_

_All the Trebles jumped out of their seats and started a series of whooping as they sent their captain to claim the smaller trophy onstage._

_"What's you name, son?" The announcer asked._

_"Jesse Swanson." Jesse beamed proudly and took the trophy and raised it high in the air, resulting in Benji doing a spontaneous magic trick and Donald doing his weird leg dance._

_"What's it like leading the Treblemakers as a freshman?" The announcer asked quickly._

_"It's great." Jesse chirped quickly, winking not so subtly at me._

_"And quickly, is it disappointing to have ended your winning streak?"_

_"Not at all. The group that I know is going to get first place deserves it. They worked hard and it definitely showed in their performance. But next year, we'll be ready to win!" Jesse finished and made his way over to our area as the clapping died down. I snuck him an ecstatic grin, and he gestured to the stage in return._

_"And the moment you've all been waiting for... This year's ICCA champion is... the Barden Bellas!" He exclaimed and we started screaming like four-year-olds. The things acapella does to people..._

_We ran onstage to receive our huge trophy, and individually we received medals as well. The announcer handed a mike to Aubrey._

_"So Ms. Posen, how does redemption feel?" He asked._

_"Like a walk in the park." She smirked. "But seriously, Beca here is responsible for our win. She put together the arrangement for our set!" She handed the trophy to me, and I smiled shyly._

_"And it was amazing, by the way!" The guy exclaims. "And I couldn't help but notice you directing most of your performance attention to that dashing Treblemaker captain. What's going on there?" My eyes widened at his words, and I could have sworn I heard Jesse's laugh out somewhere in the audience._

_"Um... Uh... Uh... You see... It's pretty cool actually..." I stuttered, suddenly flustered beyond belief. Fat Amy laughed out loud, seeing as I used one of her many catch phrases._

_The announcer just laughed, congratulated us again, and the competition was officially over. After the applause died down, everyone slowly filed out of the auditorium. I exchanged a polite hello with my dad and Sheila, and he made me promise to explain what the deal was with Jesse and me later. We had a couple interviews and pictures, but after we finished we headed back to our bus. The Bellas quickly filed onto the bus, but I lingered behind._

_Whenever I heard stories about the honeymoon phase of a relationship, I laughed. Apparently when a couple first gets together, they are inseparable for the first week or two. Almost like you have a craving for the other. I thought it was bullshit. But I have to admit, that was exactly what I was experiencing. I missed Jesse terribly, even though I had just seen him an hour ago. It was a weird, foreign feeling in my chest._

_Suddenly, I spotted the Trebles coming towards their adjacent bus next to ours. They ran onto the bus excitedly, throwing their second place trophy around. Jesse spotted me and made his way over. I quickly started glancing around aimlessly so he wouldn't notice I was watching for him._

_"Hey, Becs." He grinned and pecked me on the lips._

_Fuck this honeymoon phase. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to me. I kissed him hungrily. It was almost like I couldn't get enough._

_"Woah there, Tiger!" He beamed, pulling back. "Someone missed me."_

_"Hardly." I scoffed but he just pulled me closer._

_"Don't try to disguise it. Honeymoon phase, day one of captivity. T-4 hours. Beca Mitchell misses Jesse Swanson. Roger that. Beca Mitchell thinks Jesse Swanson is a sexy beast. Copy, major. Beca Mitchell-"_

_"Alright weirdo," I laughed, "I'll see you at the hotel." I leaned in and kissed him chastely._

_I ran for my bus and heard him call, "You didn't deny it!"_

_I just rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Chloe, and then we were off._

..

"That's it? You're going to stop there?" Madi raised an eyebrow after Beca paused to indicate the end of the story.

"See? This is why we always ended things at the 'you're a weirdo!' part!" Beca said in exhaustion.

"But thanks." Madi smiled warmly and pulled her mom close.

"I want you to know that whatever this boy did to hurt you, it's not important. What's important is that you stay true to yourself through all this. When the right one comes along you might not see it coming, but you'll know in your heart when it happens." Beca cupped her daughter's cheek. "He'll be around someday."

"Unless he got hit by a bus." Madi quipped.

Beca laughed and pulled her daughter close again. "I think that's the cheesiest speech I've ever given."

"I think dad is getting to you."

"No." Beca pulled back and looked at Madi in mock horror. "Never will I succumb to the pressure!" She fell back on the bed dramatically.

"You really are turning into dad." Madi smirked and crossed her arms knowingly.

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Aca-_believe it_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please drop a review in my mailbox(: It would make my day super awesome! And make me not feel so bad about being forever alone on Valentine's Day…sniff… And yeah. **

**Thanks so much for all the suggestions I got for episodes! I will definitely use some of them (: This story is really enjoyable for me to write so I'm just glad people are reading it. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Episode 6

**Hola everyone! Sorry it took me longer than I had hoped to update, but I had some guy drama and yeah…well…yeah. And school kind of came on full force so that's where I've been. But I hope you all are doing well! Here's the next episode for you (: Kudos to guest **_**Lizzy**_** for the idea!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did it would have been as long as Les Miserables. **

* * *

**Episode 6: What We Do When "Surprising the Parents" Backfires**

* * *

"We need to do _something_."

"Like what? They seem kind of...um...occupied."

"Why is mommy attached to daddy?"

"Shhh!" Aiden and Josh hushed their little sister as she continued to look confused.

"They're um...playing a game." Josh offered.

"Yeah. They're just rough-housing." Aiden assured Madi, with a hand on her arm.

"I thought we were going to surprise them." Madi crossed her arms in agitation.

"We _were_," Josh pondered, "But I guess it's not really the best time right now to _interrupt_ them."

The three kids were gathered behind the couch in their roomy living space. The couch on the opposite side of the room was currently occupied though. They returned early from a trip to their grandparents, and were hoping to surprise their parents. But then of course...

"Go to bed, Mads." Aiden pointed towards the hallway.

"Why? This is fun!" She giggled and the two boys shushed her again.

"Go to bed." Josh leaned in close to her face and tried for a menacing older brother stare. Unfortunately for him, to everyone else it just looked like a sad puppy had just gotten his bone stolen.

"Fine. Can you tuck me in?" She pleaded.

The two boys just shoved her towards the hallway and she muttered something unintelligible as she stomped towards her room. Luckily for them, their parents seemed too busy to notice anything suspicious, such as people wandering freely around their house.

"Jesse," They heard their mom mutter as the kids crouched once again behind the couch opposite their parents.

"You have me, always." Their dad mumbled before they closed gaps.

"God. This is disturbing." Josh grimaced.

"We need to do something before certain bounds are crossed." Aiden replied, still in shock.

"Maybe surprise them somehow? Snap them out of it?" Josh proposed.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll come up with a word or common expression, and then we'll both jump up at the same time." Aiden explained and Josh nodded in agreement. "On three?"

"One, two, three!" They said softly together then jumped up, facing their parents. "ALIENS! DUCK AND COVER!"

"Holy!" Jesse sprung off Beca and fell onto the floor, and their kids could have sworn they heard a crack.

"_Fucking_, aliens! I knew this day would come..." He moaned, rolling over on the floor dramatically.

Beca just met their guilty looking sons' eyes and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Aliens...really?" Josh hissed at Aiden and he just shrugged. "It's a normal, casual-"

"What are you two doing home?" Their mom scolded, standing up off the couch.

"We um, got home from grandma's early. We were hoping to surprise you." Aiden offered.

"Congrats. You succeeded." Jesse cried childishly from the floor, still refusing to get up.

"Where's Madi?" Beca asked, sighing deeply.

"Bed." Josh replied shortly. "G'nite you two." He grabbed his brother's hand and started to drag him to their room. "Make good choices!" He called from the end of the hall.

"Why did we have children?" Jesse asked curiously, still facing flat against the floor.

"Hey, it was your idea." Beca knelt down beside him, and patted his back mockingly.

"I was drunk." Jesse rolled over onto his back so he could look up at his wife, "I didn't know what the hell I was saying."

"Well you did pass the sobriety test." Beca smirked, her gaze turning wistful.

"Touché." Her husband grinned, despite his current condition.

Beca laid down beside him and placed her head on his chest. "So, aliens huh?"

Jesse scoffed. "I think the more important question is what are we going to tell them in the morning?"

Beca twisted her head to look at him, shrugged, and then closed her eyes as she laid it against his chest once again.

The morning was still hours away. They had all night to figure it out on the living room floor.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it was on the shorter side. Review and have a great rest of the week (:**


	7. Episode 7

**Hey everyone! I decided to update early because I love you all (: I got a lot of response for the last chapter, and I could not be more grateful! So keep it coming! So I know I write a lot of these when Josh and Aiden are teens, but for some reason that's my favorite way to write about them, I don't know it just flows. But I'll try to vary it more! I'm also working on a couple of your suggestions so I'll have those up soon. I also noticed a lot of you want an ICCA one, so I'll definitely do that. That's all for now, so enjoy!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect; if I did Skylar would be smack dab in the center of all the promotional posters.**

* * *

**Episode 7: We We Do During Chemistry Tests**

* * *

Josh tapped his pencil against his desk repeatedly, trying to focus as his chemistry teacher passed out their tests. He had not studied. He was a fail. On the other side of the spectrum, his ingenious brother Aiden, was more then ready for the exam.

Being in the same class with his brother sucked. One: Josh had to admit to people that they were related. Sure they looked alike and had the same last name, but did that really mean he had to admit it? Two: Aiden was super smart. He would bring home A's, where as Josh was content with a solid C plus. As long as his grades kept him in choir and various sports, he was happy. Plus, it was kind of embarrassing that he, a junior, was in the same class as his brother, a sophomore. It was basically pointing out the fact that he was dumb.

What was most annoying was when their teacher would make comments like, "why can't you be more like your brother, Joshua?" and "_he_ got an A why can't you?" Because he's not as fucking smart as his brother is. Deal with it.

He looked down at his test and inadvertently sighed. Here we go.

* * *

Thirty minutes later he had twenty stupid answers written down. He was pretty sure the only one he got right was his name. Josh Swanson. That's it... Right?

And that was when it hit him. He was Josh Swanson. There were only two solutions to any of his various (and fairly rare) problems. One: sing about it. Or two: ask his hot girlfriend who conveniently happened to be smart what to do. Well, he obviously couldn't sing about it, (he totally would, but his teacher might banish him from the classroom) so instead he whipped out his phone. He had ten minutes left in the period. Might as well put it to good use!

_To: Rachael Camp (My Choir Girl)_

_From: Me_

_Hey babe. I love you, and you're super smart. So I was wondering... If the volume in a carbonic gas is decreasing, what will the relative pressure do? And no, I'm not taking a chemistry test. I was just...wondering..._

He sat quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket until his phone buzzed seconds later.

_To: Me_

_From: Rachael Camp (My Choir Girl)_

_Hey shortstop. I know we've been dating for a whole year and that's like a record for you, but I'm not giving in to your useless flattery. Also: studying is a virtue._

He snorted and put his head is his hands. Oh well, better move on to other options.

_To: Aunt Chloe_

_From: Me_

_Hey auntie! Just curious if you knew anything about gas laws...as in chemistry... It would be really helpful and make this nephew very happy if you did! Plus you owe me. I saved your butt from your husband's wrath!_

Almost immediately, his phone vibrated and he quickly whipped it out, noticing that four minutes had gone by and he only had six left.

_To: Me_

_From: Aunt Chloe_

_Hello darling! Haha you're hilarious. And no, I don't know anything about that stuff. The only thing I could educate you on would be hitting perfect pitch and the disease of nodes. But I think you already know how to do the former. As for the latter, I doubt you care. Good luck on your test! P.S. I don't owe you anymore. I gave you that necklace your girlfriend wanted last week. P.P.S. I would look the info up online...but that would be known as cheating._

Josh placed his phone on his knee and crossed his arms angrily. He only had three minutes left and he wanted to get at least one question right. And then it came to him. Aiden! He finished the test within the first ten minutes of class! Now he was just over there playing educational games on his phone...

_To: Broham_

_From: Me_

_What's the answer to number nine? You know, the carbonic pressure one! TELL ME AND I'LL DO YOUR CHORES FOR A WEEK. HELP A BRO OUT._

Josh slowly turned his head to look at Aiden who glanced over the text. He raised his head and Josh mouthed the word "please". Aiden raised an eyebrow, and then shot Josh his infamous sucks-to-suck look. Josh frowned and flashed him the bird, causing Aiden to smirk and then go back to playing his game. Josh huffed indignantly and turned around to find his teacher looking straight at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Swanson?"

"Nope, just trying to remember my notes!" Josh tried for the Swanson charm, but it apparently didn't work because Mrs. Craddock just rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. After she reimbursed herself in her book, Josh looked back down at the final problem. Well, let's see. The volume is decreasing... Josh decided to pick A, that the pressure will increase. Because if he fails this test, (which the probability that he will is very high) the pressure to not fail high school chemistry will be very, _very_ high.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I actually wrote this in Chemistry, after a test. I finished early, and had a half an hour to myself, and thus this was born! **

**Question:**

**Which kid would you like to see more of?**

**Review and keep being awesome(:**


	8. Episode 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry this update is kind of late, I had quite the busy weekend. So here's to hoping there's a snow day tomorrow! (Although I doubt it, our high school has never had a snow day. Like ever.) But anyway here's the next one, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own PP. Or Jesse's jacket dance move. (Which I have attempted and failed at many parties.)**

* * *

**Episode 8: What We Do When Our Baby Cries**

* * *

Beca fell onto her bed in exhaustion. The Swansons' schedule was insane. She spent the day driving Josh around to basketball practice and Aiden to his student council meeting. And then of course the two just had to have doctor's appointments. Plus, Jesse had a giant meeting about the finality of the track for that huge new score he finally finished working on. So since he was busy with that, Beca had to deal with the kids on her own.

And to top it all off, eleven month Madi was having a particularly bad day. And when the baby of the house had a bad day, _everyone _had a bad day.

"I am _exhausted_." Beca moaned as she snuggled into her husband's side, exhaling slowly.

"I know. But the day's over now. Tomorrow's a new day!" He said reassuringly and kissed her hair.

"Ugh. Your cheerfulness is feeding my hate fire." She mumbled into Jesse's side.

He just chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Beca."

They settled into a comfortable silence. Tomorrow was a new day. Maybe it would be better. Plus, it was a Friday so the boys didn't have meetings or practices. And maybe, just maybe, little Madison would sleep-

And then perfectly, just in that moment a shrill cry whipped through the house. Beca immediately groaned and pulled a pillow over her face. "I swear on everything that's holy-"

"Don't worry, Bec." Jesse put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting up, "I got this."

Beca was so tired that she didn't have it in her to argue. She just collapsed back onto the bed and rubbed her temples as Jesse stumbled out of the room.

Jesse made his way two doors down the hallway to their daughter's room. He flipped on the light switch and half-smiled at his daughter who was rolling around, tears streaming down her little face. He swiftly swooped her into his arms and cradled her as he made an effort to calm her down. "Sh, sh, baby it's okay." He took a seat on the white rocker and she calm down a little. He continued to rock her slowly.

"Why don't you like sleep? Sleep is good. Mommy likes sleep, daddy likes sleep," He took a moment to give her a look and she stared at him blankly in reply, "And your brothers like sleep. It may not seem like fun at first, but trust me, you'll come to love it!" Her blue eyes blinked and a couple of silent tears ran down her face.

"What's wrong, princess? What can daddy do?" He asked her quietly and she murmured something that was distinctly different from her usual jibber jabber, "Tee, tee."

"What? Is that a first word I hear? Common, Mads! What are you trying to tell Daddy?" A grin grew on Jesse's excited face.

"It. Tee." She said louder, and Jesse's grin grew wider. "BECA GET IN HERE!"

"Common, you got this! Keep trying!" He encouraged her.

"Tee, tee!" She tried a little more forcefully, and Beca fumbled into the room. "Wha-"

Madi reached her hands out for Beca and she picked her up. "What is it, Madi?"

"It. Tee!" A smile formed on the little girl's face. "What the hell is an it tee-"

"Bec! She's trying to say something! Think of something that contains itty!" Jesse's eyes grew wide and his wife's mouth formed and "o" shape.

"Um... Bitty? Witty? Pretty?" Madi's baby blues grew extremely wide, and Beca knew she had hit the jackpot. "Pretty. She's saying pretty, Jess!" Her face lit up and she leaned gingerly over to kiss Jesse quickly. "I'm not following..."

"I sang her a song today! As we were getting ready for day...Because she looked so adorable and pretty..." She trailed off and Jesse raised a curious eyebrow. "West Side Story, dork! Oh wow, I can't believe it!" She nuzzled her baby's nose and Madi's baby smile grew impossibly wide.

Beca carefully placed Madi back in Jesse's arms and proceeded to dance around the room. "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!" She waltzed around the room and Madi's giggles filled the room as Jesse watched in awe. "I feel pretty, and witty, and bright!"

She grabbed a pink boa from the floor and tossed it around her neck, as her joyful aura lit up the room. "And I pity," She put on a fake pout, "Any girl, who isn't me tonight!" She spun around and went back to her husband and picked up their daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled, "Tee, tee!"

After a couple repeated rounds of "Tee, tee," and a few headaches later, Madi was contently asleep in her crib as the parents were in theirs.

Beca snuggled into Jesse's side once again, and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "Our daughter's not pretty. She's beautiful." She said wistfully.

"As is her mother." Jesse smiled and pecked Beca on the lips, "I've turned you into quite the movie buff, haven't I?"

"That's debatable," Beca quipped, "Have I turned you into a mix buff?"

"Of course." Jesse replied honestly, "I've also been turned into a Beca buff."

"Okay now you're just getting cheesy." Beca shoved his side playfully and closed her eyes once again. A comfortable silence settled around the room minutes later. Beca turned onto her side, her back still in the comfort of Jesse's arms and whispered, "But for the record, I think I've become quite the Jesse buff too."

She didn't know if he was asleep, but Beca could almost feel the radiant smile that she knew had since grown on his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for all your motivation and support! I will update when I can. I don't own West Side Story either. So…yeah. Reviews would make my day (:**


	9. Episode 9

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to this fanfiction. So I realized I've started a trend of updating on Mondays, so I'm just going to set that. I'll update on Mondays, and if it doesn't happen I'll try to get one up ASAP. It will be like Jenna Marbles' sexual Wednesdays. Only not as close as to being as awesome or as anticipated as her Wednesdays are… Sorry to ramble, but that's just me… I guess…**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything related to it. Except for the Swanson kids. I guess I own them. Or would Jesse and Beca technically own them…? But they're not real… And now here's when we cry. But don't worry! They will forever live in our hearts! (Cue slow clap for awkward cheesiness) **

* * *

**Episode 9: What We Do When Someone is Trying to Study**

* * *

So in the return, the reaction to the output algorithm must be five.

Aiden eagerly wrote this answer down in his notebook and grinned to himself. He had finally figured out the formula that had been troubling him for the past month! He concluded that there had never been a better day. That is, until he started his AP calculus homework. Usually the subject was a breeze, but Aiden had come across a particularly difficult prompt. His brows furrowed as he leaned in closer to his textbook, trying to concentrate.

"Mmm, Josh."

Aiden's head snapped up to find his brother making out with his long-term girlfriend, Rachael Camp, on the other couch. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. Why here? Why not, he doesn't know, in Josh's bedroom?!

"What the hell, Josh?" He yelped as Rachael decided it would be a good idea to see what disturbing sounds she could provoke out of her boyfriend.

"Hm, what?" He asked, making no effort to stop his girlfriend.

"Get out!" He hissed, swiping the pillow from under the couple so Josh would hit his head against the back of the couch.

"Ouch! Just 'cause you're too nerdy to get a girl does _not_ mean you get to take it out on me!" He snarled and grabbed Rachael's hand.

"I'm _trying_ to study." Aiden emphasized.

"So?" Josh rolled his eyes, and dragged Rachael out of the living room as she gave Aiden a sympathetic look.

Aiden sat back on the couch opposite the one they occupied and re-opened his textbook. His family was literally insane. Literally. If they had a reality show, he was pretty sure it would be more popular than any of those shows about the Jersey Shore.

Just as he was about ready to restart the difficult problem, very loud talking overcame the room.

"What do you mean you can't? YES YOU CAN. Get over here now before I come over there and sock you in the nuts!"

Aiden looked up find his mother, practically seething at her friend on the phone, or as the kids like to call her: Aunt Chloe.

"I don't CARE if girls don't have nuts! I would find some on you to sock anyway!" She continued, pacing right in front of the couch Aiden was on.

"Mom." Aiden said but he went ignored.

"This is important, Chloe…Yes. More important then your stupid soaps!"

"Mom!" He pleaded, to no avail.

"I don't give a flying ball sack Richard cheated on Kimberly with his mother-in-law!"

"MOM!" He yelled loudly, standing up in front of her.

"Aiden, quiet down. I'm trying to have a conversation with your aunt." She gave him a look, and Aiden threw his hands up in frustration. Luckily, his mom continued her screaming match with her friend in another room of the house.

For about ten minutes, Aiden worked quietly on the problem. He punched some numbers into his graphing calculator, when suddenly a loud crash startled him into typing in the wrong number. "What NOW?" He moaned.

His father was lying on the floor in front of him, covered in popcorn. There was broken glass all around him, and he half-heartily waved at his son.

Aiden face-palmed. "MOM, YOUR HUSBAND IS AN IDIOT!" He yelled and Beca ran into the room with her cell in hand. "Jesus, Jesse! Did you trip over the power cord again?"

As she helped him up, Aiden collected his study materials. _That's it_, he reasoned. It was time to move into another room. He set his stuff down on the kitchen table and sat down. Finally, he could solve this problem in peace. He started to re-punch the numbers into his calculator when he was interrupted yet again.

"Sha la la la my oh my! Oh you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl!" His sister was wiping down some dishes and shaking her hips in a fashion he wouldn't ever want to see repeated. "Madi. Leave. Now."

"Aiden! I didn't see you there! Guess what? I just had my first kiss! Can you believe it?!" She sang happily and threw her arms around him.

"Does this look like a face that cares?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What's your problem?" She frowned, scrubbing a bowl.

"I've been trying to finish this stupid homework assignment for the past hour, and I keep getting interrupted by you and this stupid family!" He ranted and stood up suddenly. "I'm done. Done, done, done." He slammed his textbook shut, and stormed out of the kitchen. Madi watched him go with a confused expression on her face. She just shrugged, blaming it on the fact that everyone in this family was in a relationship but him. Okay so technically she wasn't in a relationship… since she's ten, but... Getting a kiss from Tommy Richards on the playground should count for something. Right? Even if it was only a result of eating the last strawberry fruit roll-up at lunch and he wanted to taste it...

"Sha la la la!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! See you next week for Swanson Monday(: Let me know what you think. I'm trying to get working on all your suggestions but sometimes inspiration strikes and things just happen. I guess that's just how writing is… but sometimes the random things you write end up being the best. I feel like I just stole that quote from someone important…**

**If you all are interested: I have something else for you dish on. At least for me when I'm reading and writing, I need some sort of visual to go along with the words. So, if you're interesting in knowing how I picture the kids, read on below(:**

**Visuals:**

**Josh Swanson: Josh Hutcherson.**

**No pun intended. Haha but I tried to think of someone else to represent him, since the Hutch is so mainstream, but their personalities and looks are so alike I just kept going back to him for Josh's physical aid. Besides, j-hutch is one of my secret boyfriends. So why not?**

**Aiden Swanson: Taylor Ball.**

**Have any of you ever seen the old ABC family show Still Standing? Well this actor is from that show. Again, their personalities and looks are so alike that I just had to pick him. If you've ever seen the show you'd notice how similar Aiden is to Brian (character on Still Standing).**

**Madi Swanson: Lily Collins.**

**It took me a while to figure out Madi's visual aid, but I came up with this actress. I don't know much about her, but their looks were about where I wanted Madi's to be so this is why I chose her. Also, if you look at a picture of Lily in The Blind Side, that's exactly how I imagined Madi. Except Madi has blue eyes. Just a note.**

**I realize these are all young actors, but it's just easier to picture them that way.**

**Please review!**


	10. Episode 10

**Hey everyone! Long time no see…(: So this one is based off of guest **_**Grey**_**'s idea. So thank you! They're not exactly on an airplane, but they're at the airport…so yeah. It just kind of happened. I hope you all enjoy! Also: I won't be able to update next Monday unfortunately because I'm out of town. But I'll make sure that the following Monday's update is the best yet! (:**

**I don't own PP, or any of the amazing one-liners in it.**

* * *

**Episode 10: What We Do at the Airport**

* * *

"Alright kids, this way." Beca squinted up at the airport sign overhead.

"Actually no, it's _that_ way." Josh said matter-of-factly, pointing in the opposite direction.

"You'd think I'd be able to read an airport sign." Beca huffed, repositioning her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I think we better get you some glasses, honey." Jesse remarked and led the family towards the direction their gate actually was.

"No." Beca said simply and her eyes met his slowly. Jesse shot her a look, "You're seriously going to build the walls back up because you need glasses?" He received a smack on the arm for that, and the family continued in silence towards their gate.

* * *

One thing Jesse hated was awkward silences. He always felt like he needed to break the tension somehow. But then of course he usually ended up sounding like a weirdo and maybe just a tad bit desperate. But this needed to stop. He was not going to let his family be _that_ family.

"So guys," He grinned cheekily, taking a look at his people. There was the woman sitting next to him, who was currently immersed in her laptop, complete with the big ass headphones over her ears. His older son who also had big ass head phones over his ears, minus the computer. Then there was Aiden, who was doing homework as usual. And little Madi, who was playing a game on her mom's phone. Kids these days...

When no one answered his advance, he decided to clear his throat and try again. "So..." He said a little louder, but to no avail. That's it...he was not going to let this happen.

"Jesse!" Beca gasped angrily as he pulled her headphones off and shut her laptop. "What the hell?" Josh shot him an incredulous look as he pulled his headphones off as well. "Dad!" Aiden added as his faster shut his folder. And Jesse didn't miss the exasperated look that Madi gave him as he took Beca's phone back.

A chorus of chatter and protests erupted, and Jesse rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He yelled and they quieted down. "We shut up? You're the one-" Josh started but trailed off after Jesse glared at him menacingly.

"Now, Swansons. We are not going to be one of _those_ families." Jesse intructed, gesturing to four other families waiting in the same gate, who were completely ignoring one another.

Beca sighed in defeat, "What do you have in mind?"

"Seriously?" Josh interrupted, "You're going to give in that easily?"

"When you've known this dork for as long as I have, you'll understand." She deadpanned, causing Jesse to grin a little.

"Why don't we play twenty questions?" Jesse asked eagerly.

"You're such a weirdo." Aiden groaned, covering his eyes.

A small smile formed on Beca's face.

"Ok." Madi conceded, "Person, place, or thing?"

"Person." Jesse smirked.

"Ok, um... Is this person famous?" Madi asked, playing along.

Jesse grunted. "They should be."

"Is it you?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait, we haven't found out the gender yet. Is this person a female?"

"No." Jesse frowned.

"Are you sure? Cause you totally picked yourself." Beca said sarcastically. Jesse glared at his wife, "Fine it was me. Now it's your turn."

"Joy." Beca rolled her eyes. "I've got it. It's a person, a girl, and they're name starts with a w and ends with an o."

"You're not supposed to give me hints until we reach question twenty!" Jesse told his wife in exasperation.

Josh face-palmed and Aiden did the same. Madi just grabbed her mom's phone and went back to trying to beat her high score.

"Well then who do you think it is?" Beca rolled her eyes again. "I don't know Waldo? Except he's male..."

"Forget it. There's no hope for your sanity." Beca spat.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at his wife. It had been a long time since she'd snapped at him like that, petty argument or not.

Beca tried to meet all of their kids' gazes but they avoided their mom's eyes at all costs. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced finally, standing up and snatching the phone from her daughter's hands.

"Wow." Was all Josh could say as he sat back in his seat.

An older man walked by the family and stopped in front of Jesse. He reached into his bag, handed him some sort of pamphlet with a sympathetic look, and walked away. Jesse looked down at it and read, "I'm acting more like the child than the adult. How will this affect my parenting? Help!"

Jesse crumbled up the pamphlet angrily and tossed it in the trashcan at the end of the row of seats in the boarding area.

"Nice one! Did you ever play basketball?" Josh asked his dad, leaning back in his seat.

"Nah." Jesse replied, "I was always more of a drama geek."

"Maybe Mom was right about your gender." Josh didn't skip a beat.

For that, his headphones got taken away.

"I'm going to go find your mother." Jesse glanced down at his watch, "Text me if they start boarding our group."

He stood up and made his way to where the bathrooms were, and found Beca on a bench next to the ladies room. He plopped down next to her and stared straight ahead. "What's wrong, Bec?"

"Nothing." She stated firmly, leaning back onto the wall.

"No offense honey, but you've been acting like Mrs. Snarky all day. What's up?" He placed a hand on her knee and proceeded to caress it.

She seemed to be having some sort of mental debate with herself, but Jesse could tell she relented by how she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Flying makes me nervous. Also, um..." She paused for a second, "I didn't get the promotion."

"No way." Jesse turned his head to look at her. "But how could you not-"

"I don't know, Jess. But you're not helping." She snapped, then sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I know I'm being selfish here. But the opportunities I would have gotten running the other studio would have been amazing and I don't know. I can't help but wonder if I did something wrong. All I've been doing for the past month is kissing my boss's stupid ass and I just-" She took in a breath.

"I know." Jesse pulled her closer, "You're passionate about what you do, and you want to share that with the world. I get it."

"But, Jess," She pulled away from his touch, "You've worked on two Oscar nominated films now. _Two_. I haven't even had so much of the luck you've had..." She stopped when she saw an inch of hurt cross over his eyes. "Oh god, Jesse, I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean that. It's not luck. You deserve it so much." A tear rolled down her cheek and Jesse wiped it away then kissed her fingers.

"You'll get there, Beca. If I know you at all, I know you're not going down without a fight. You'll your chance." He whispered the last part and they sat on that airport bench, just enjoying the comfort of each other's arms.

"I love you, Jesse." Beca turned her head and buried her nose in her neck for a split second. "I know." Jesse grinned cheekily and Beca let out a much needed laugh.

"What do you say we get back to those kiddos? We don't want the plane to your parents to leave without us." She smirked and grabbed his hand as they walked the short distance back to their gate.

When they got there, they were surprised to see the three Swanson kids talking animatedly. They exchanged a curious look as they got close enough to hear the conversation.

"Is it a neutrino?" Aiden raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"A nude _what_?" Josh gaped idiotically.

"Ew, gross!" Madi smacked her brother in the arm and he clutched it absentmindedly.

"And no, it's not a nu-di-deh-no or whatever. Besides that was your last guess. You're at twenty questions, dude."

"What was it, then?" Aiden asked.

"A football. You're weren't even close." Josh frowned.

"Shouldn't that be its own category? Sports utensils?"

"Oh my lord." Josh groaned and fell back onto his seat.

Jesse and Beca smiled simultaneously. Nope, they weren't, and would never be _that_ family.

* * *

**A note: In the second chapter, I mentioned that Beca was pretty successful with her job. This chapter does take place after that one, but in this chapter she was up for an even higher position at another label and didn't get it. Just thought I'd clear that up so there's no confusion.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! PLEASE REVIEW. I only got three reviews last chapter, which made me kind of sad... I would love to know your thoughts! If you have any more ideas for a chapter shoot them my way. You could say anything! You could tell me about that one time at band camp (please don't), or the time when you stalked Skylar Astin's twitter for practically two hours because you have no life. (AKA me). Or tell me your favorite food! Mine is mashed potatoes… And now I'm getting off topic…Okay...**

**Reviews would make my day!**


	11. Episode 11

**Hey everyone! It's Monday(: This is my favorite chapter I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy and feel the same way! I had a couple people suggest this idea, so credit to all who submitted it. Also, thanks a bunch for all the reviews I received last chapter! It's such a great thing to receive feedback on something you worked hard on! So keep those reviews coming! I hope you all had a great spring break! (Mine was last week, not sure about you…) **

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did… I would have the Trebles do an arrangement of Thrift Shop. Why? Because that would just be **_**fucking awesome**_**. And that's just it. No pun intended.**

* * *

**Episode 11: What We Do at the ICCA'S**

* * *

"Oh my God, mom! Is that _you_?" Madi scrunched up her nose at the screen and Aiden laughed along with her.

Beca rolled her eyes from the front seat but shrugged. "What? Have I honestly changed that much?"

"If Josh were here," Aiden glanced up, "He would say that you were _hot_." Madi smacked his arm playfully and the two snorted in the backseat.

"I can't wait to see Josh. Can you believe we're going back, Beca? And to see our aca-child perform at the ICCA's." Jesse gushed, shaking his head in the driver's seat.

"Wow. We are old." Beca frowned.

"Ooh! Click on that one. I think that's dad's senior year." Madi instructed Aiden, who clicked on the video on the family's iPad. **(I don't know if they still have iPads this far in the future! But just work with me here!)**

The car was silent as everyone listened to Jesse's last ICCA performance. "That set was truly extraordinary, Jess." Beca smiled a bit.

"Well, we weren't crowned the winner for nothing right?" He smirked.

"Okay one, I have three years on you. Freshman, sophomore, and junior year all go to the Bellas. And two, there was a fricking proposal at the end. Of course you were going to win! That's almost as bad as dedicating a tribute to a dead person!" Beca explained, only causing Jesse to grin more.

"But you said yes." He pointed out.

"Exactly why you won! You're welcome." Beca argued. "Plus, you included like all of our songs. Not that I'm admitting that we have a song or anything."

"You totally are." He grinned cheekily." My mixing lessons paid off."

"You gave dad mixing lessons?" Madi asked curiously.

"Yeah I did. Fatal mistake on my part..." Beca trailed off.

"Mistake? I beg to differ. My arrangement of Carry On (My Wayward Son)/Don't You Forget About Me/Cup Song/Marry You, which I worked on all by myself I might add, won us the ICCA's." Jesse said matter-of-factly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Tell more, tell me more, like does he have a car?"

"You're a weirdo."

"You're in denial."

"No, I'm pretty sure you are indeed a weirdo."

"You think?"

"Therapy is always an option."

"Denial."

"Weirdo."

"D. E. N. I. A. L."

"F. U. C. K. Y. O.-"

"That escalated quickly." Aiden announced awkwardly.

"Newsflash: Twelve year old in the backseat!" Madi chimed in, but with a smile on her face.

The parents exchanged looks and muttered apologies quickly.

* * *

When the family arrived at the competition, everything came flooding back to the acapella veterans.

"I cannot believe we're back, Jess." Beca said rather wistfully, grabbing onto Jesse's arm. He nodded in agreement as the kids followed close behind, almost as excited as their parents. The family took their seats in the middle section. They had pretty good seats, seeing as Jesse was an "important Treble veteran".

"Um, excuse me, ear spike and friends. I think you guys are in our seats." Someone stated and the family looked up from their phones to find a peppy redhead and a smirking blonde.

"Chloe, Aubrey?!" Beca stood up and hugged the two girls in surprise.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. The two ladies sat down in the empty seats next to the Swansons, after hugs were exchanged all around.

"Why to see Josh of course! Who would have thought... Beca with child. Beca with child in the _Trebles_." Chloe's eyes got significantly wider.

"Tsk, tsk Beca. You let him penetrate you..." Aubrey sing-songed and Beca rolled her eyes. "What did we say about that word?" Beca grimaced.

"Aunt Aubrey, what does pe-nah-trate mean?" Madi's eyes furrowed.

"Well," Aubrey started, "When a man and a woman-"

"Brie!" Jesse hissed from a couple seats down. "She's twelve."

"No one asked you, Romeo." She snapped.

"You're honestly telling me that you're going to root for the Bellas instead of our son?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm rooting for Josh." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Then why did you-"

"Let it go you two!" Beca interjected forcefully, and the frenemies quickly shut up. But that didn't stop the two from taking the time during performances to glare at each other.

"Josh is up next you guys!" Chloe announced excitedly, looking at the program.

"Ohhh my god." Beca whispered and started to fan herself with a program.

"What's up, Bec? Oh...you're sweating buckets." Jesse observed in mock horror. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"And up next we have...the Barden Treblemakers!"

Beca reached over the armrest and took Jesse's hand in hers. They exchanged a proud and loving smile, before turning back to the stage to see their son perform.

"You were amazing, Joshy!" Beca cried and pulled said boy into a bone-crushing hug. "Mom, hey." He smiled and pushed her back slightly. "Oh my god are you crying?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." Beca sniffed, "My c-contact is just being a bi-"

"Great job, man." Jesse interrupted her and embraced Josh quickly, "You've made an ex-captain proud."

"Aunt Chloe, Aubrey!" Josh exclaimed and hugged them also. "Are you guys going to stay for a while?"

"Might as well!" Chloe grinned and handed Josh flowers. "Um, thanks?"

"What? You don't like flowers? Everyone likes flowers." She looked and Aubrey and she shrugged.

"Every _girl _I know likes flowers." Josh smirked, "But thanks again. That's really sweet of you guys to come all the way down here to see me."

"Oh please." Chloe waved her hand dismissively.

"And broham and hermanita!" Josh brought the other kids into an awkward sibling hug. "How's dorkville?" He asked, more directed towards Aiden. "I don't know. I'm not the one participating in organized nerd singing."

"Oh grow a pear you two and enjoy the day!" Jesse separated the boys before they could tackle one another right there in the lobby.

"My baby was so good!" Beca cried and pulled Josh in for another hug, "I can't believe you helped put together that set as a freshman." She wiped some rare tears away.

"He must get it from his mother." Jesse grinned and slapped his son on the back.

"God what is happening to me? Am I really this mom now?" Beca blew her nose loudly into a tissue. "I don't know. I think you might be crying more now then when we got married and Josh went off to college combined." Jesse frowned.

Beca chose to ignore him and instead looked Josh in the eye. "You kicked some serious ass out there. You know that? And don't let some dumb Bella bitch that doesn't deserve you tell you any different. Got that?" She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into another embrace.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey gasped.

Beca sighed and mouthed "Rachael" to her, causing her to quickly shut her mouth. "Have you talked to her recently?" Jesse asked carefully.

"Why would I?" Josh spat.

Jesse gave everyone looks before pulling his son off to the side of the auditorium. "Because you love her, Josh." Jesse replied simply.

"So? She obviously doesn't return the feelings. All those fucking stereotypes of jerk-boys that break innocent girls' hearts are a whole bunch of bull crap. If this isn't a broken heart, then I don't know..." He trailed off and Jesse's soft eyes encouraged him to continue.

"If this isn't a broken heart then I don't know what is." Josh admitted quickly and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

"Have you learned nothing from my college days?" Jesse asked, "Your mother broke my heart quite fine. But you can't give up on this, Josh." He pleaded with his son. "You're too in love with your romantic comedy movies." Josh laughed nervously and Jesse side-hugged him.

"And technically, mom serenaded you with Simple Minds. I highly doubt..._Rachael_...is going to do that." He said slowly.

"And you think I thought your mom was?" Jesse matched his eyebrow raise.

"Fair point." Josh smirked. "But thanks, dad. I _have_ forgiven her...I'm just waiting for her to come to me. You know, when she's ready. I mean it hurts like hell. But if I end up with..._Rachael_...in the end I'm sure it'll be worth it."

"And you will, dude. You'll see." Jesse smiled.

"Come on it's time for awards!" Beca ran over and grabbed Josh's hand, pulling him towards the auditorium. "Get back to your team, slow poke!" Jesse heard her yell. "Shit's about to go down when you beat those damned Bellas!"

Jesse shook his head and laughed. Yeah, that's his wife. He couldn't help but think she had changed sides pretty fast. But Jesse was sure that when Madi goes off to college (hopefully to Barden), that she'll be team Bellas once again. The only reason she hated them now was because of Rachael. You know how Beca is... Never forgiving. Well, to the people that hurt her Joshy.

Jesse was positive it would work out between the two. It had to. He was sure of it. Yeah, she may have pulled a Beca on him, but he'd get through it. Jesse would know, he'd had first hand experience. And it sucked, but it'll be worth the prize in the end. After all, endings _are_ the best part.

Jesse made his way to the auditorium and leaned against the entrance frame because it was too late to get back to his seat now.

"And in second place, the Barden Bellas!" The announcer called, and Jesse glanced at the girls who were only a couple feet away on his right. They looked disappointed, but sent Rachael and another girl up to the stage to receive their trophy. On her way up, Rachael made eye contact with Jesse. At first she looked ashamed, then nervous, then finally gave in and looked him in the eye. She half smiled almost sadly and mouthed, "He deserves it," before running off with the other girl. _Yeah. They'd be okay_, Jesse reasoned.

"And this year's ICCA champion team is...the Barden Treblemakers!"

Jesse smiled. Yeah, this was what being a proud father felt like. And if he hadn't forgiven Beca, none of this would be possible.

Josh and Rachael would find their way to each other again, he was sure of it. They were in rival acapella groups. It was kind of inevitable.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! Those are what help me carry on…my wayward son… sorry couldn't resist. Please review, review, review! **

**Questions for this chapter:**

**1) What would you like to see happen with Josh and Rachael's relationship? And would you like to see more of it/ get to know her better?**

**2) Does anyone know any great movie quotations about love/life etc? I'm decorating a folder with various quotes from movies so if you have a favorite you would like to share and help me out that would be fantastic!**


	12. Episode 12

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to this fanfiction (: I reached over a hundred reviews, and that made me ecstatic! Keep 'em coming guys! So I figured I could reply to some of my lovely reviews. So here we go:**

**jellybean96: For sure we can be each other's v-tine's. Even though February was like forever ago… Whoo go being forever alone!**

**Neko-chan2604: I have no idea what a flying ballsack is. Ask my brother…it's his favorite expression. He called me one once… still don't know what the hell he was talking about.**

**thecurlingiron: JENNA MARBLES FANS UNITE. Have you ever tried the face on someone? I did it to some creep in my math class and he hasn't talked to me since. Jenna Marbles' saves lives (:**

**MissLiv: I actually based the Swanson kids off my step-siblings. There are three of them, two boys and a girl. The only difference is that my nerdy brother is the oldest, not the middle child. But yeah, my dad totally does all that stuff too!**

**becc-gallanter: YOU MET. SKYLAR ASTIN. OMFG. That is amazing. But I actually wouldn't want to meet him, just cause I would probably pass out and/or not be able to form coherent sentences. And then I would be forever embarrassed. But I'm so jealous! That** **rocks!**

**TrainOfThought15: Grandma Beca would be seriously badass.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and saying sweet things like you're attached to these kids because truthfully I am too (: I love writing about them, and as long as you love them too, I'll keep doing it! Also a huge thanks to all of your suggestions. I'm working on them! And also your quotes! I added them all to my folder. I really appreciate the support! On a completely random note…I don't know if any of you have seen Tangled, but it's my favorite Disney movie and I'm ridiculously obsessed. So when I went to Disney World last week for my sixteenth birthday (which rocked by the way) and I met Rapunzel I got really excited. It made my week. She is such a badass with her frying pan! Sorry for this ridiculously long author's note…**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did I would have made Rapunzel make a guest appearance in the movie and she and Beca would have knocked Bumper out with their frying pans. **

* * *

**Episode 12: What We Do on Movication Nights**

* * *

"Now this, _this_ is exciting." Jesse grinned as he popped in a movie, grabbed the popcorn and settled comfortably next to Beca on the couch.

Beca was currently occupied though, contently cradling the miracle she held in her arms, by the name of Joshua Ryan Swanson. He was beautiful. He was a perfect combination of the two of them, and Beca couldn't be more thrilled. He had her nose... And Jesse's eyes... And she could just go on forever.

"You okay over there, Becs?" Jesse asked with a soft look in his eyes. Her eyes met his and she leaned in and placed a tender kiss to his lips, then settled back into the couch. "Yeah. Let's start the movie."

"The Lion King, 1994. Directed by Rodger Allers and Rob Minkoff. One of the greatest Disney films of all time." Jesse explained wistfully. "Fun fact for you, the movie was loosely based off of William Shakespeare's popular play, Hamlet." He grinned like the goofy dork he was.

"I've seen the movie before, Jess." Beca laughed and leaned back into the couch, careful not to wake Josh.

"I wasn't talking to you." Jesse shrugged and pinched Josh's curled up toes. "Oh god." Beca laughed heartily.

"Besides, what's the point of this? He's not going to understand any of it anyway." She pointed out. "We could watch that new apocalypse movie."

"We wouldn't want to corrupt him early with bloodshed and sex scenes!" Jesse informed her and she laughed at his sincerity. "We're starting movication early. I almost got to you too late... Wouldn't want the same thing to happen with this little troublemaker."

"Don't you mean...treble-maker?" Beca displayed a half-smirk and Jesse held in a laugh. "Oh wow, that was a bad one. Motherhood must be starting early." She shook her head.

"Oh but Bec, it's already started." A smirk grew on Jesse face and Beca could hardly concentrate as Jesse started to kiss and nibble and... God only knows what the man was doing.

"Jess, I'm with child." She pulled back.

"You crush my dreams." Jesse pouted and Beca caved, "Later, yeah?"

Jesse pressed play and the small family proceeded to watch the familiar film. When it got to the part where Rafiki lifts Simba in the air, a smile grew on Beca's face.

"Remember when Josh was born and as soon as you got to hold him, you lifted him into the air and shouted, 'the circle of life'?" Beca snickered, turning to look at Jesse. "The nurse had to take him away because of health hazards." Jesse smiled a little, but kept his attention on the screen.

"Jesse." Beca leaned over and started to pepper kisses on Jesse's neck, careful to not hurt Josh in the process. Beca noticed that in times of passion and love she called her husband Jesse, and casually she called him Jess, nerd, or weirdo.

"Beca… What are you doing?" He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. On the contrary, Jesse called her Beca casually or when he was watching a movie. He called her Bec in times of affection, which was usually all the time.

Beca continued on her mission to get Jesse to pay attention to her. "Why could you not do this fifteen minutes ago when the movie was not playing?" He asked in exasperation.

She ignored him and continued on her way. He rolled his eyes and crashed his lips to hers anyway. She smiled against his lips in satisfaction. She had done it.

She carefully laid Josh beside her on the couch with his head propped up. But as soon as she turned back to Jesse a swift cry filled the room. "Well... Shit." Beca frowned. Jesse just laughed, picked Josh up and started to rock him. Beca stood up and started to get the things ready so that she could breast-feed Josh. When she returned to the living room, she grabbed the remote and paused Rafiki's squashed banana song, and was reunited with her son.

Beca made her way back to the nursery and settled in the rocker. Things had gone by so fast. It felt like just yesterday she had serenaded Jesse at Lincoln Center and regained his trust. Thus beginning their inevitable relationship. There were bumps in the road; they did break up once or twice. But neither of them could last more than a month without the other brightening their day. And that, Beca discovered somewhere during one of their fights, is when you know you're meant to be with someone. Even now she knew that this baby in her arms was meant to be, and that must be why Jesse was the guy for her. To bring Josh into the world.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" She sang softly and Josh stared up at her blankly. "The world for once in perfect harmony. With all its living things." She stroked his cheek and smiled absently.

"So many things to tell her," Beca looked up and saw Jesse leaning against the doorframe singing Simba's part, causing her to roll her eyes. "But how to make her see," By this point he had swooped a sleeping Josh into his arms and laid him in his crib carefully. "The truth about my past, impossible. She'd turn away from me." He offered his hand out to Beca and smiled.

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but his pleading eyes and beautiful voice got in the way and she just...So she grunted a reply but grabbed his hand anyway. And before she knew it, they were dancing. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to sing softly, "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside." Jesse twirled her around causing her to let out a surprised giggle.

And in that moment she felt nineteen again.

"Why can't moments like these last forever?" She asked quietly leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"If these moments lasted forever, we wouldn't get to experience the new ones... Now would we?" He kissed her temple and they faced the crib, gazing at their creation.

"I love you." She murmured as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you too." A smile formed on her face, "And I am so proud of you."

"He's beautiful." Beca said wistfully. Jesse turned his head to look at her and she let out a laugh. "I swear to god, Jesse if you say, 'he got it from his mother,' I will inflict the pain."

Jesse's laugh sounded something between a combination of church bells and one of his piano tunes. "Didn't he though?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I noticed a lot of you really like Rachael and Josh's relationship, so I'll try to fit that in more. **

**Thanks for reading and drop a review by me! You can rant about why tomato is a fruit, you can ask me random questions about my oh-so-interesting life (ha), or you can even tell me your favorite character in Pitch Perfect. (I think we all know who mine is whee) So review, review, review!**


	13. Episode 13

**Sup people. So I missed the MTV movie awards last night, so me and my main chica watched the video and lunch and squealed like a bunch of little girls. SKYLAR RAPPING EMINEM. MAJOR TONER. And then the Hunger Games trailer, that was a good time too. Except I just about threw up in my mouth when Gale and Katniss kissed…No offence to all those Gale fans out there but he just doesn't do it for me. He's kind of a square. But it got me all excited for Catching Fire later this year! Sorry if you don't know anything about the Hunger Games but I just felt like ranting. **

**This is part one of a two-part episode because I felt it was getting a little long. By the way, you all rock for reviewing! I enjoy your random comments! **

**Beca Harkness-Jones: Ah, yes. I do agree. Aiden does need a love interest. He'll get one soon enough… ****cue evil laugh****…**

**MissLiv: That's so sweet! I'm glad you like it(:**

**Thecurlingiron: Of course I have! My favorite is the one about what her pets do when she isn't home. And Kermit is like high and wants to get the party going. It's hilarious! You know what makes me swoon? WHEN SKYLAR RAPS.**

**Guest Lena: Yeah I loved their performance! Seeing Skylar's face really excited me if you couldn't tell. **

**Becc-gallanter: You still met him though… I'm sure he was just as attractive back then! I'm glad you liked the chapter(:**

**BassClarinetSweetie: Thanks for pointing that out! I DO know when it came out and I almost punched myself in the face because I should know that. I'm quite the Disney freak!**

**Gallanghergirl1811: TANGLED FTW. And I haven't seen it yet…Just because I'm so busy but I'll definitely watch it when it comes out on DVD! How was it?**

**HDD: I'm glad you like it! I really want to do a group reunion. But I'm worried about keeping Fat Amy in character… she's so original. Haha but I'll definitely work on it!**

**Sorry for the abnormally long author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own PP at all. Nope. Not ever. This is making me sad. **

* * *

**Episode 13(The lucky thirteenth): What We Do on Christmas Part 1**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the streetlights were shining. The Swanson family had just finished their individual tasks and had gathered in the living room. Well actually, it wasn't much of a family anymore. Just Beca, Jesse, and Madi. But the boys were due home from college any minute, and the family couldn't wait.

"Madi, did you set out the cookies?" Beca asked, flying around the living room, trying to finish cleaning.

"Mhmm." Madi grunted. Beca turned around to find her thirteen-year-old daughter with a half-eaten snicker doodle sticking out of her mouth.

Beca glared at her daughter but Madi finished swallowing the cookie anyway. "What? Grandma told me I could eat the extra." Beca rolled her eyes at the mention of Jesse's mother. Damn that lady for spoiling her daughter's ass...but there was no question she was the greatest grandmother ever. The complete cliché.

"Well I guess everything is all set." Beca and stated and took a deep breath in. "Did you clean your room, Mads?" She asked.

"Uh, let me think about that one..." Madi pondered for a moment, and snatched a glance at the tray of cookies. Beca shot her a warning glance but Madi reached for one anyway. Beca smacked her hand away triumphantly. "Go clean your room." Madi grumbled something unintelligible and trudged upstairs.

Jesse came into the living room with a joyful gait and paused at Beca narrowing her eyes at the Christmas tree. "Uh...I hate to interrupt this little staring contest you have going on with the tree but-"

Beca snapped out of her trance and looked Jesse once over. "You're a mess." She stated, commenting on his tousled hair and flour streaked clothes. "Baking does that to you." He shrugged nonchalantly and took a step closer. Beca licked her thumb and started to fix his hair.

"Aw, stop it, Bec." He whined.

"I ought to revoke your man card. Baking with your mother. Jesus Christ." She rolled her eyes but continued to clean him anyway.

"Well someone had to do it." Jesse frowned and Beca shrugged. "Not like you were going to." She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "There, done. Now go change your shirt. The boys will be here any minute."

He made his way upstairs and Beca flopped on the couch in exhaustion. Sure, Jesse had done the baking, but she had cleaned the whole house, put up the decorations (which was so unlike her), and done all the shopping. She had a right to be exhausted. Meanwhile Jesse got away with being a pansy and making cookies with his mother. What a ham.

Just as Beca closed her eyes, the doorbell rang. She groaned before getting up. Almost as quickly as the groan had come, it left and she put on a happy face to answer the door.

She opened the front door to find her college age sons, grinning from ear to ear. Josh exchanged a look with Aiden before muttering "One, two three, four," And then before she knew it they broke out into various Christmas carols. She would have shut them up sooner, but she had missed them so much she decided just to go with it. So she rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe as Josh broke out into a interesting version of "Jingle Bells" and Aiden with his downright terrible arrangement of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

To top it all off, Josh had a wreath around his neck and a goofy grin the length of the Great Wall of China, meanwhile Aiden was shaking jingle bells and wore some reindeer ears. Beca wondered if these were actually her kids, or the children of Jesse and some Christmas elf. That thought made Beca mentally shudder.

"Get in here you dorks." Beca grinned and pulled her sons in the house so they wouldn't freeze their asses off.

"Did you like our musical number?" Josh smirked as he hung his coat on the rack.

"Made my day." Beca rolled her eyes and then pulled Josh into a hug. "I missed you."

"Ahem," Aiden coughed, "Middle child here too." Beca laughed and hugged Aiden. "How are you both? How's the college life?"

Beca and the boys sat on the couch. Aiden opened his mouth to speak; meanwhile Josh was busy stuffing his mouth full with cookies. "Don't be a pig." Beca rolled her eyes and smacked his head. "Wha-?" Josh started, crumbs falling on the couch. "I just freaking cleaned this couch! You're home for what, two minutes and the house is already dir- God I'm such a mom." Beca face palmed and Josh continued his way divulging the cookie platter.

"I took a final today." Aiden remarked, getting his mother's attention. "Oh? How did it go?"

"Alright." Aiden shrugged. "Hey, where's everyone else?" He asked and Josh nodded in agreement.

"Your father's changing his shirt, Grandma is in the kitchen and Madi is cleaning her room." Beca replied and reached for a cookie before they all disappeared.

"Boys!" Jesse exclaimed as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Father!" Josh echoed and went for a bro hug but Jesse instead pulled him into a real one. "Get in on this, dorkwad." Josh called out for Aiden. He rolled his eyes but joined in the little group hug anyway.

"Oh great. The circus has arrived." Madi smirked as she stepped out behind them.

"Ah, Madison. Looking as annoying as always." Josh grinned and stepped towards her. "You forgot the talking part." Aiden pointed out and their mischievous grins matched. Madi rolled her eyes and gave them the up down before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Flip." Josh whispered as he tugged on her ponytail. "Hey!" She gasped and swatted his hand away.

"Flip, flip." Aiden took a turn playing with it as well. "You're both idiots!" Madi growled and Beca rolled her eyes. "Knock it off. Two minutes. Two minutes is all it takes. Until it's like they were never gone!" Beca threw her hands up in the air and stomped off to the kitchen. Jesse turned on his heels and followed her there.

"Assholes." Madi muttered.

"Valley girl." Josh grinned.

"Pee brain!"

"Cry baby." Aiden threw in there.

"Nerd alert!"

"Little girl." The boys said at the same time.

"Old...boys." Madi stammered.

"Aw, come 'ere." Josh pulled Madi into his and Aiden's chests as she struggled. "Let. Me. Go!" She wriggled around but to no avail. Finally she gave in and returned the hugs. "I missed you guys." She said quietly and they grinned. "We missed you too, squirt." They echoed like a creepy pair of Siamese twins.

Dinner rolled around fast and the Swanson family was chatting amiably.

"How's that fancy college of yours?" Jesse's mom asked Aiden.

"Right, the fancy one. What is Barden, the lame college?" Josh poked some ham with his fork.

"Of course not, dear. Your dad went to Barden too you know." Their grandma said matter-of-factly. "Like I said. The lame college."

"Hey!" Jesse narrowed his eyes from across the table. "I also went to Barden." Beca offered. "You were forced." Josh replied. "There was no choice in the matter."

"But I stayed, didn't I? What's this about anyway? You love Barden!" She added. "I do." Josh continued on his way poking things on his plate. "But college isn't the greatest right now. There were final grades, which are very frightening, evil treble leader-also frightening. And then there's...ahem. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Just as the family took in everything Josh had said the doorbell rang. "That's weird," Beca frowned, "We're not missing anyone."

"I'll get it." Josh stood up, pushed his chair in and moped to the front door. All he'd been hearing all night was "oh Aiden how's college? You got an A on that? And an A plus on that! You're so smart and talented!" He was done with it. Meanwhile Josh is breaking inside, and no one cared to notice.

He swung open the door and there stood the last person he expected to see. "Hey...Josh." The girl smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Can I come in?"

It was Rachael Camp. His ex-girlfriend who he was still regretfully in love with. And it had been nine months since they last spoke and forever since she was here. On his fricking doorstep. "Yeah, uh...come in." He said dumbly and stepped aside, disbelief apparent on his face. Merry Christmas to him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what's up. I enjoy reading them so much, and it would make my day if you would send one my way! I got my wisdom teeth out a couple days ago and I look like a chipmunk… wow that was random but it's true. Have any of you gotten yours out? It sucks so many balls…**

**What do you guys think Josh is gonna do? Will he take her back? I don't know... (Well, I do know. But that's beside the point...)**

**A review a day…makes the author…very happy!**


	14. Episode 14

**Hey everyone! So I bet you all heard the news about Pitch Perfect 2. I'm so excited! I'm going to be really sad though if they don't bring back the original cast. I just hope it won't be one of those really cheesy sequels either. I'm also really curious to see where Beca and Jesse's relationship has gone. Knowing the classic movie they're probably going to be broken up at the start of the movie and then get back together at the end. But that would be kind of sad because I really want to see their dynamic as a couple. Fanfiction has been filling my void for Jesse/Beca coupleness but none of us know how they actually are. It's going to be very interesting. **

**thecurlingiron: Oh, the sexy scale. I watched Pitch Perfect yesterday with someone who hadn't seen it, and she didn't understand Jesse's attractiveness. I just about went cloverfield monster on her, especially when kept going on about how attractive Luke was. I was like no he's a jerk! But whatever. And then my other friend who had seen it already had the job of smacking me whenever I started reciting the lines with the movie. It was a fun time. No actually, I didn't! I got it from my dad because he uses that expression on my brothers all the time and vise versa. And good luck on getting your wisdom teeth out! It's really just annoying, but it's not too horrible. Wow this is really long!**

**Guest Lena: Oh my gosh I hope they put it on iTunes! That would seriously make my life!**

**EnchantedSerendipity: I do that all the time when I read fanfiction! Or I laugh out loud and it's really awkward. Glad you like it(:**

**HDD: I feel like Josh and Rachael need some kind of nickname... Jachael…Rosh…just brainstorming here! Swamp! Lol yes!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did Jesse would have taken his shirt of at some point in the movie and had a legit chest match with Luke. **

* * *

**Episode 14: What We Do on Christmas Part 2**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Just as the family took in everything Josh had said the doorbell rang. "That's weird," Beca frowned, "We're not missing anyone."_

_"I'll get it." Josh stood up, pushed his chair in and moped to the front door. All he'd been hearing all night was "oh Aiden how's college? You got an A on that? And an A plus on that! You're so smart and talented!" He was done with it. Meanwhile Josh is breaking inside, and no one cared to notice._

_He swung open the door and there stood the last person he expected to see. "Hey...Josh." The girl smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Can I come in?"_

_It was Rachael Camp. His ex-girlfriend who he was still regretfully in love with. And it had been nine months since they last spoke and forever since she was here. On his fricking doorstep. "Yeah, uh...come in." He said dumbly and stepped aside, disbelief apparent on his face. Merry Christmas to him._

* * *

"I missed this place." Rachael commented, walking into the living room. Josh remained silent, partly in disbelief and the other in speechlessness.

For some reason, Josh was in one of those moods. You know, the one where you're just like 'to hell with it all!"

"Then why didn't you come home sooner?" He asked quietly.

Rachael stopped her living room inspection and turned around to look at Josh. Her eyes told a story, and from what Josh could read, it was an honest one. And he wanted to hear it.

She just looked at him for a while, almost studying him. He held her gaze and took a step towards her. She did the same. And soon enough they had crashed into each other and Josh had enveloped her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbled over and over again. He held on tight and smoothed down her hair. He just couldn't believe after all this time she was here in his arms once again.

He was the first to pull back, but only because he wanted, no needed, to hear her story. He led her over to the couch and they sat for a while. Josh had never seen Rachael so open and vulnerable. She was the most confident sure of her self girl her knew. And that was partially what attracted him to her in the first place. "It was wrong, Josh." She stated suddenly, "I know it was wrong what I did to you. Breaking up with you for no reason...I know how much that hurt you. Believe me, I do. But taking a step back helped me realize what I want." She laced her fingers with his as he sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"You're an amazing person and these last couple of months have been hell without you. I'll admit it. But I hope there's some way I can make you understand that I needed this." She pleaded and searched his usually light eyes but found nothing but emptiness. "I loved you, Rach. Shouldn't that have been enough?" He finally asked, almost tiredly.

"Lov_ed_?" Her voice quivered and she went to stand up. "Hell no." Josh grabbed her arm firmly. "I'm not letting you run away from me again."

Right after freshman year had started, Josh was in second heaven. He got in college, made the Treble's (unsurprisingly, he pretty much blew away all the other tryout-ees), and had an amazing girlfriend, who likewise made the Bellas (no surprise there either).

But as the weeks went on, Rachael seemed more distant, and reluctant to hang out with him. School was taking its toll on her, and along with her internship and parental pressure she had to give up at least one of her commitments. She had told her parents that she wouldn't give up Josh, but she started to second-guess herself. She went to such a dark place that she lost sight of who she was. So she ran. And forgot what was most important to her, breaking someone else's heart in the process of trying to hold together her own.

"I'm done running." She told Josh firmly. "And I planned on doing some huge gesture when we returned from winter break, cause I know you love those," She paused when she caught the hint of a smile from him, "but I couldn't wait. So decided to be a crazy freak and show up at your house on Christmas Eve."

"I'm glad you did." Josh smirked, leaning in a little closer. "So is that apology accepted?" Rachael bit her lip.

"Depends. Do I still get my grand gesture?" He raised an eyebrow. "Of course." She laughed. "Then, Camp, I'd say you're good to go." He grinned and crashed his lips to hers. The sexual tension between them was insane, a build-up from the months spent apart. When they finally pulled apart they started laughing and he pulled her into another hug.

"We'll isn't that a Christmas miracle." They newly rejoined couple looked up to find Beca standing in the entryway, crossing her arms. "Hi, Mrs. Swanson. It's nice to see you again." Rachael stood up and went to shake her hand but backed away when she saw Beca's grimace. "Wish I could say the same."

"Mom." Josh scolded and grabbed her arm to pull her to the other side of the room while Rachael paced awkwardly by the couch. "What the hell?"

"She hurt you, Josh! Do you not remember that? Nine months and no word. Now she mysteriously shows up _here_ on Christmas Eve? I find that to be really suspicious." Just as Josh opened his mouth to say something, his father entered the room.

"Rachael!" He greeted her cheerfully and pulled her into a hug. "Hi, Jesse!" She exclaimed happily. Rachael and Josh's dad had always been close, so much so that she called him by his first name.

"Jess, what are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Beca hissed and stomped over to where the two were catching up. "Mom!" Josh pleaded and followed her over. "Woah, drama!" Madi whispered to Aiden, who had both recently entered the scene.

"Ms. Camp, nice to see you again." Josh's grandmother strolled in and shook her hand. Rachael darted her eyes around nervously and checked out the sight before her. Beca fuming, Josh looking at her with an apologetic gaze, Jesse and Josh's grandmother grinning like they were actually happy to see her, and Aiden and Madi watching in amusement.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go. I don't want to intrude." Rachael suddenly blurted, and walked quickly towards the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Josh ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't go." He said and turned around to face his family. "She is a great girl." Josh stated simply, pointing at Rachael. "And if not all of you can see that, well…I have no respect for you." He spat at his mom particularly and ran up the stairs. Everyone just stood there, gaping. At the top, Rachael could just picture Josh pacing back and forth nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Beca was the first to speak. "I'll go after him." She said quietly, and her eyes showed nothing but shame and deflated defiance. "No." Rachael took a step towards her, "I will." She locked eyes with her for what seemed like forever before heading the same way Josh left.

"Go to the kitchen, kids." Jesse instructed the two siblings and they nodded and went with their grandmother to the other room.

"What was that, Beca?" He asked quietly. "What was what? Defending my kid? Am I the only one who remembers how broken she made him? Just slumped home over break and did nothing but sit in his room and stare at the wall?" Beca exclaimed angrily.

"God, Bec! You just don't get it do you? I cannot believe we're still having this problem!" Jesse said in exasperation.

"Well I obviously don't." She sneered. "Does this situation remind you of anything? Anything at all?" He asked softly, taking a step towards her.

She opened her mouth as if to make a snippy remark, but closed it after a seconds thought. "I'm an idiot." She let out in disbelief. "You and Rachael aren't all that different." Jesse smiled sadly.

"I have to go apologize...I'm such a damn hypocrite." She started to get anxious now, pacing back and forth.

"You're not a hypocrite, Bec. You're just a royal bitch sometimes." Jesse quipped.

"_Thanks_." Beca said in the same way she did to shower guy all those years ago when he told her she had a nice voice. "Now, go and apologize like a good girl." Jesse bent down to kiss her forehead, and left to meet the rest of his family in the kitchen.

Beca made her way upstairs and paused outside Josh and Aiden's room. She could hear the young couple talking.

"I don't deserve you." Rachael said quietly. "I was a real bitch, wasn't I?"

"No." Josh replied sincerely, "Don't you dare say that about yourself. You're a human being and that's that."

"I hurt you. That's what I think hurts me the most."

"Hurting just made my love for you stronger. I never doubted you, Rach."

Beca covered her mouth as a surprising sob rang out. She hadn't even noticed tears were running down her cheeks until that moment and she quickly brushed them away. It was almost scary how identical that conversation was to her and Jesse's that fateful night of the ICCA's her freshman year. They had been lying on that bed in the hotel and just talked for hours. She opened herself up to him that night. It was honestly the best thing she ever did.

"Mom?" Josh asked in confusion. Beca wiped her tears away quickly and turned to face him. "I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around him and Josh laughed. "It's okay, Mom."

"No it's not." She pulled back. "I was a real bitch to you and Rachael. I apologize. I know you're great for him." She told Rachael who had popped out behind Josh and she smiled. "Thanks."

Beca followed the couple downstairs who were swinging their arms and intertwining their hands. When they made it down to the living room, everyone was already there.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Jesse asked excitedly and that's when things got back into the swing of things. She was grateful for how he could so easily change the subject, and she was grateful for him being able to put her mind into perspective. Because Beca had never met anyone else that could.

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!" Madi cried, and ran down the halls making sure she didn't miss anyone. Most of the family grumbled, except for Jesse, who was just as excited as her.

Beca leaned on Jesse, her eyes all squinty and clutched her coffee mug. Rachael had spent the night in the guest room with Josh. Beca guessed she would have to wash the sheets today. That thought made her mentally shudder.

"Me first! Me first!" Madi reached greedily for her stocking, which was tacked to the fireplace. Before Beca and or Jesse could shout "NO," she ripped it off and the huge family portrait that the stocking was tucked under came crashing down.

"Fuck...Madi! Fuck!"

"I paid so much money for that!"

"I got a piece of glass stuck in my ankle, Jesus Christ!"

"It's Christmas you idiot don't say the Lord's name in vain!"

"I HAVE A PIECE OF GLASS IN MY FUCKING FOOT. DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO."

Beca sighed as she watched the scene fade into craziness before her eyes. It only seemed that the Swanson family could stay mental-free for not that long at all. But truthfully, neither Beca nor Jesse would have it any other way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It was kind of a cheesy ending but what else is new. The whole thing turned out so dramatic I had to lighten it up a little bit! I thought it was an important message to tell though… the whole Beca being like Rachael thing. But I promise Josh will get his dramatic gesture! And Aiden will get a love interest! I was going to introduce her in this chapter but things would have gotten a little busy. But soon! It will happen!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. Also: what are your thoughts on Pitch Perfect 2? Since I went on my rant earlier…**


	15. Episode 15

**Hey everyone! How was everyone's week? I just chilled out...and did practically nothing... Besides homework. I learned how to play rock paper scissors lizard Spock! Trust me, it's way better than normal Rock Paper Scissors. Me and my friends are such nerds. We spent a whole lunch period doing a huge competition. We fail at life.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! This really doesn't have much to do with anything...it just kind of happened...so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lena- I totally read fanfiction. It's what I do in my spare time...especially for my favorite shows and stuff. I have favorited like a million stories, haha. My favorite fandoms to read right now are PP and The Big Bang Theory. And I have no idea who got the glass stuck in their foot! Haha I just kinda through the dialogue in there. Maybe...Josh? Probably Josh. Maybe Aiden I'm not sure. Lol **

**HDD- I HAVE A HUGE HUTCHERSON OBSESSION. IT'S NOT JUST YOU. He is my brother from another mother.**

**thecurlingiron: A four?! Wow poor Skylar. I would say he's a trillion. Maybe a trillion and a half if I'm being generous. My other friend thought he was gay the whole movie until the end! My friends just don't understand me I guess. At least you do. Haha and you don't want multiple brothers. Mine are so annoying. Today, the practiced gleeking on me. Apparently it's when you spit at people I'm not really sure. Very scary stuff.**

**I don't own PP. If I did it would have been as excruciatingly long as Avatar. **

* * *

**Episode 15: What We Do When the Kids Oversleep**

* * *

Beca hurried around the kitchen getting stuff together. Today was the day of her big meeting at the record label she worked for, and she couldn't be more stressed.

"Morning, Bec." Jesse strolled into the kitchen and passed her on his way down, kissing her fleetingly. Beca grunted a reply and Jesse let out a laugh. "Lovely day isn't it?"

Almost immediately Beca replied, "That's just perfect. You marching in here all bright and cheery and kissing the busy wife just like in the movies." Jesse's grin grew wider and Beca rolled her eyes. "You would corrupt this family."

"Where're the kids?" Jesse asked casually as he sliced a banana.

"I don't know, I thought you got them up." Beca replied, shoving a bunch of papers in her work portfolio. "Uh...no...I thought you were driving them to school on your way to the label?"

"Yes but I told you to wake them up because I had those last minute papers to get together. Remember?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jesse frowned and thought back to the previous night's events. Dinner, movie, and then some really great sex. He didn't seem to recall much talking that went on... "Do you not remember, Jesse? For real?" She cried.

"Uh," He said dumbly. "Right before I turned the light out I turned to you and said, 'Jesse, don't forget to wake the kids up tomorrow. I have some last minute things to take care of.'" Beca stated matter-of-factly. "And then you said, 'Okay, anything for you beautiful.'" A light blush creeped onto Beca's cheeks.

Jesse squinted his eyes but still couldn't remember the conversation. "So what happened after that?" He asked. "Uh, well...sex." Beca answered, looking up from her binder.

"Tsk, tsk. You never talk about important things with a guy before-"

"So you're saying you forgot?" Beca deadpanned. Jesse shrugged and held to fingers up to show an inch while squinting. "Shit, Jesse! The kids aren't up and I have to leave in like a minute!" Her eyes widened in realization as she turned on her heels and sprinted up the stairs.

Jesse bit his lip. "Whoops." He shook his head and said a little prayer in hopes she wouldn't kill him before going to climb the stairs after her.

"GET UP." He heard Beca screech. "What the-" He heard a muffled voice which he believed to be Josh's. "Five more minutes, Mom..."

"NEWSFLASH BOZOS, IT'S FRIDAY. YOU HAVE SCHOOL." Jesse peered into Josh and Aiden's room, where Beca had just stormed up to Josh's bed. "No one goes to school on Fridays mom...it's like a rule of thumb." Josh slurred under about five blankets. "Do I have to roll you out of bed?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Cough cough. Ugh I feel sick, Mom. Maybe I should stay home before I puke all over that math test today."

Beca leant over and yanked the comforter off of Josh, who was almost nude. "Mom! It's like freezing in here!" He curled himself into a ball.

"Then why the hell are you wearing nothing but boxers?" She exclaimed.

"It's another rule of thumb!" Josh seethed from his curled up position.

"Huh?" Aiden rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed from across the room. "Wha-"

"Your father forgot to wake you up." Beca narrowed her eyes at Aiden who suddenly gasped. "My perfect attendance will not be ruined!" He literally flew out of bed and grabbed random shit to cover his body.

"Dad." Josh laughed at Jesse who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "What the- at least go make yourself useful and wake up Madi!" Beca growled and Jesse quickly scurried off to wake the four-year old.

"Come on, Josh. Get your ass up." Beca crossed her arms.

"No." He replied cheekily.

"Fuck this shit." Beca said in exasperation and started to pull his feet to drag him off he bed. "Hey!" He protested and grabbed onto the bedpost so he wouldn't budge. "Haha! You're too tiny for this, Mom. You should just give-" And with that Beca flipped his mattress over and Josh was lying face first on the floor. "Good morning, sunshine." He muttered sarcastically before brushing himself off and starting to get ready.

"Let's go! Before Mrs. Shultz counts the tardies!" Aiden cried and zoomed past Beca on his way down the stairs. Well at least one person is on her page. Josh took his time getting his clothes on while Beca tapped her foot in impatience. "Hurry it up! Do you want me to grab the water bucket?"

Josh whipped his head around and widened his eyes. "You know I will." Beca smirked and soon, Josh was ready too. She speed-walked down to the end of the hall where Madi's room was, because she hasn't heard a peep. When she looked in the room, there Jesse was, playing dolls with Madi on the ground. "For Christ's sake," She yanked his arm up and picked Madi up in the process. "Idiots. You're all a bunch of hard core idiots." Beca muttered.

"Layla's an idiot." Madi grinned.

"Who?" Beca asked, jogging down the steps with Madi in her arms. "Daddy's doll. My doll Lindsay stole her boyfriend and she did nothin' about it." She shook her head.

Beca would have laughed but there was no time for laughing. This was war.

"Let's go, people. Out in the car. Move it." Beca instructed loudly as she filed her kids out the door. Jesse walked up sheepishly and a grimace crossed Beca's face. "Idiot."

"Good luck at your meeting, hon." Jesse kissed her forehead and closed the door behind her. She didn't stop him. In fact, she shook her head to herself and smiled as she made her way the the mom-van. Yes, Beca Swanson owned a mom-van. Beca Mitchell would have never gone near one, but she wasn't Ms. Mitchell anymore. And she hadn't been, for a while.

"Are we gonna drive soopa fast?" Madi asked excitedly from her car seat.

"Hell yeah". Beca muttered under her breath as the boys in the back started chanting, 'Road trip! Road trip!'

Beca doubted she had ever driven so fast in her life. When she finally made it to her record company she slammed the door of the mom-van and hurried up the marble steps, clutching all her portfolios and binders. Her hair was disheveled, blazer and slacks wrinkled, and she can't even remember if she put on makeup. When she entered the meeting room, approximately twenty two minutes late, she shot her boss an apologetic glance and sat down in the one empty seat.

"Now that we have Mrs. Swanson, I believe we can get started." The president of the company stated and it took everything Beca had for her not to lay her head in her hands. She locked eyes with her boss, who she was actually pretty close with, and she raised an eyebrow. Beca mouthed 'Jesse and kids' to her, and her boss shook her head.

Her family would be the death of her career. But without her family, her career wouldn't even be possible. Her dream was to move to L.A. and produce music. Over the course of college, that dream changed into a new one, though it took her a while to realize it had changed. Her dream had changed into having a family with the dork because she couldn't leave his sorry ass behind. Okay, so maybe that was putting it harshly, but Beca couldn't stand the thought of having a cheesy sounding dream. But it still sounded perfectly cheesy, no matter which way she put it.

Achieving her childhood dream was just a plus along the road, she figured. A great plus. And if she didn't have her family here in LA, Beca never would have had the strength to follow this dream. It took college, collegiate acapella and a seriously annoying dork to show her that she was missing that internal strength. And for that gift, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review. It would make me happy:) **

**So tell me…what's the gist physicist? (I have no life...you could tell me about your amazingly awesome ones!)**


	16. Episode 16

**Hey everyone! I'll keep it brief… I don't really have much to say today. Besides, I'm super busy and I wanted to get a chapter up today! So…yeah. Also: I might not be able to update every Monday this month since school is wrapping up and I'm so busy! But once summer vacation begins I promise I'll be back and updating regularly. Thanks for understanding!**

**thecurlingiron: You knew what gleeking was? I didn't know what it was until he explained it to me. Apparently it's a thing now…wtf? Almost none of my friends find Jesse attractive. They gave him like a two also but once they heard him sing it got moved up to like a six. Having a great voice helps apparently! They also don't shut up about Luke's abs! I'm like: I'm sure Skylar Astin has abs too! Just give him…a chance…**

**Lena: My favorite character from PP is Jesse. Pretty obviously…haha but I also really enjoy Donald's character. And I can't pick a favorite kid! That's like… trying to pick a bestest friend out of all your best friends! It's impossible! And I've never written a TBBT fanfic… Sheldon's character is a bitch to write. I commend the show's writers for being able to do it!**

**HDD: My friend introduced me to it too! I was like yay, Peeta! And ew…Gale… I don't know why I hate him so much. He's just kind of a square.**

**I don't own PP. If I did my acapella group would have made a guest appearance and blown everyone's socks off at our awesomeness.**

* * *

**Episode 16: What We Do When the Teacher Calls Us Out**

* * *

Madi grew up in a household where swearing was okay. It was kind of part of the household language, and everyone was okay with that. Madi didn't know any different, until of course the first day of kindergarten. And her parents, being the responsible ones they were, didn't even think of telling her that swearing _wasn't _okay in public places. Of course, her mom did it anyway.

Madi's best friend since birth, and next-door neighbor Lina never thought to tell her either. She never mentioned anything about swearing not being okay. Whenever Madi visited her house, she noticed her family didn't swear, but she didn't think much of it. Lina never mentioned anything when she visited Madi's house either.

The morning of Madi's first day of kindergarten, both her parents dropped her off.

"You're going to be a good little girl, aren't you, booger?" Jesse tickled her stomach. "I'm not a booger." She giggled and ran into Beca, who was crouched next to her.

"I love you, Mommy." She grinned into her chest, and Beca smiled. "Love you too. Now go show them how much of a smartass you are!" She pushed her towards the entrance. Some of the nearby parents turned curious heads.

Madi, grinning to herself, skipped into the building clutching her musical note-backpack. Beca stood up and brushed off her pants. Jesse put an arm around her and she leaned into him. "We did good, kid." Jesse commented.

"That's the last one." Beca said firmly and punched Jesse's shoulder. He just laughed and the two walked back to their car, hand-in-hand.

Meanwhile, Madi had just entered her classroom. She walked up and down the rows of desks until she found her name, written in pink on one of the desks in the last row. "Madison," it read. She grinned to herself and took a seat.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Linda." Her teacher walked into the room and the kids bumbled animatedly.

"Let's play a name game." She smiled, and gestured for all the kids to sit in a circle in the front. Madi immediately grabbed onto Lina's arm, and the pair sat down in the circle.

Many names later, the kids had gone through them all, repeating everyone's name before them. It was a difficult game, but Ms. Linda was there to help them along the way. Finally it was Madi's turn, seeing as she was the last child in the circle. "Um...Randy, David, Brittany, Brandon, Leonard, Christina...well, fuck I forgot." She pondered. It took a second for Ms. Linda's ears to adjust, but as soon as she realized what she said she gasped.

Many of the other kids either started to giggle or ask their friends in confusion, "what's a fuck?" Ms. Linda developed an awkward poker face and stood up warily. "That, Madison, is not a very nice word. Please don't say it again." She instructed. Madi raised an eyebrow as tears started to form in her eyes, "But mommy says it all the time. Sometimes when one of my brothers are bein' funny she calls them little fucks." She explained slowly.

Ms. Linda's eyes widened comically and she let her student teacher take over as she excused herself to make a phone call.

"Wazzup?" Beca answered her phone from home, chewing on a carrot stick. She hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID, which was kind of a fatal mistake on her part. Beca and Jesse had taken the day off since it was Madi's first day of kindergarten.

"Um...is this the Swanson residence?" Ms. Linda asked nervously.

"Oh...this is Beca Swanson." Beca replied, chucking the carrot stick across the room, hitting Jesse in the face. "Ouch!" He jumped and shot Beca a glare from his position on the couch.

"Yes, hi, I'm calling in regards to you daughter, Madison." Ms. Linda said slowly. "Alright," Beca paused, "Is everything okay?"

"Can I schedule a meeting with you later today when you come to pick her up?" Ms. Linda asked, ignoring Beca's question.

"Of course," Beca stopped again and exchanged a concerned look with Jesse, "Would you like my husband to be there as well?"

"Yes, both you and Mr. Swanson would be very much appreciated." Ms Linda stated. "I'll see you both later then." She ended the call.

Beca stared at her phone for a couple seconds before looking at Jesse. "Madi's teacher wants us to meet with her later." Beca explained and Jesse shrugged. "What could Madi have done wrong? It can't be anything too horrible, right?" He pointed out and Beca shook her head. "I guess we'll see."

Later that day Beca and Jesse headed to the school to pick Madi up.

They ended up in Ms. Linda's office, and Beca sat nervously in her seat, fidgeting around. "So Madi didn't do too anything horrible, did she?" Beca asked curiously and Ms. Linda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure it was Madi who was at fault here." Her teacher commented and Jesse frowned. "Then why are we-"

"You are here, Mr. Swanson-"

"Call me Jesse. Mr. Swanson's my father."

"Alright, Jesse-"

"Never mind...that's weird. Go back to Mr. Swanson."

Ms. Linda narrowed her eyes in Jesse's direction and Beca poked his leg in agitation. "You are here because of something Miss Madison said in class today." Her teacher slid on her glasses and licked her finger as she flipped through files. She plucked one out of the bunch and Beca winced as Ms. Linda examined it.

"In response to a question, she said, and I repeat, 'well, fuck I forgot'." Ms. Linda said seriously.

Beca exchanged a look with Jesse and they burst out laughing. "Excuse me. I do not believe this is a laughing matter." Beca wiped a tear from her eye and sputtered out, "Did she say anything else."

"Yes in fact, she did." Ms. Linda grimaced and Jesse giggled at her seriousness. "She commented, 'Sometimes when one of my brothers are bein' funny my mom calls them little fucks.'"

Beca and Jesse laughed even harder. So hard, in fact that Jesse fell off his chair. "Is that true, Mrs. Swanson?" Ms. Linda asked, ears tinted pink.

"Little fucks." Beca turned her face serious, imitating Ms. Linda and cracked Jesse up all over again. "My god, seriously? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! How aren't you laughing right now?" Jesse asked Ms. Linda.

The teacher turned her gaze to a steel hard glare and before the parents knew it they were outside with Madi in tow.

"What do you mean I have to change schools?" Madi frowned as Beca tucked her in her car seat.

"You'll find out when you're older. Just for the future, hon, no repeating mommy's angry words in public, okay?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as you possible. Your reviews make me smile and want to keep updating(: Keep on rocking!**


End file.
